


Blue Bolt and Captain Awesome

by ShadowMystic



Series: Blue Bolt Adventures [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood and Gore, Crime Fighting, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Organized Crime, Science Experiments, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic/pseuds/ShadowMystic
Summary: Blue Bolt is back and this time he has help from the glitter wielding Warlock!Can they keep their hands off each other long enough to rescue a friend in need and stop the evil Malachi from breeding a superhuman army?





	1. Tadaa!

“Sir you need to stop fidgeting back there” Sebastian’s voice came through the earpiece.

“Easy for you to say” Alec grumbled, attempting once more to pull the tight material from his butt crack before giving up and admitting defeat. 

“It’s no different to the ones you’ve used before so you’ll have no problem fighting”

“It’s not the fighting I’m concerned about” Alec looked over himself once more in the window of a derelict shop, the streetlamp letting his reflection cast out at him. “I miss the tunic…” Alec sighed and averted his eyes from the skin tight black and blue redesign of his suit. Instead he slipped off to the side of the building and with a quick kick off the floor, scaled up the side of the brickwork until he was at the rooftop looking out. 

Focusing his sight he homed in on the energy signatures across the city and specifically on a certain someone’s. “Got him” Alec grinned beneath his mask but soon dropped it after realising Magnus was already fighting on his own. “I told him to wait!” Alec took a running jump and bound through the air to the otherside of the road and rolled onto a roof, stopping himself with a jab of his fingers into the gravel that covered the concrete. Then he began his run.

“Well this wouldn’t be an issue if you asked him to move in like you keep saying you’ll do”

“I do!” Alec shouted back as he moved, trying to concentrate of where he was placing his footing instead of his friend’s nattering. “He doesn’t want to leave his Mother and  _ she _ is quite happy where she is!” Alec defended himself. He wasn’t lying. He’d asked his lover on multiple occasions to move in, not just through the throes of passion but also during dinners, coffee shop visits, office visits, phone calls. In fact he’d asked so many times that Magnus had actually told him to stop altogether.

Thinking now of his boyfriend he began to dread what his outfit would be now. Ragnor and Isabelle had gone to town on new ideas and designs, working together to try and make them look like real life superheroes. Alec had managed to tone his down but felt incredibly self conscious of the fact he no longer had something long or skirted to hide his dignity behind. Apparently the tunic looked terrible and  _ had _ to go, so he bargained with the full use of black round all the vital areas.

Reaching the final rooftop he skidded to the ledge and looked over, seeing that the Warlock was making quick work of his enemies, there were a few men rolling around the floor in agony covering their eyes. Slight sparkles of the glitter that damaged them was catching the light show as Magnus was now surrounded by a force field while being pelted with ammunition.

Standing on the ledge and pulling his bow from the back of his belt he lept up into the air, his eyes flickered to blue and static ran down his arm to draw a bright blue arrow of electricity as he twisted in the air. His knee rising to assist the position in flight while he fired off with excellent precision to strike down the main bulk of the attackers. Their bodies jolting and dropping down unconscious while the others all drew back to see what happened.

Alec landed on his feet, gracefully, beside Magnus who’s force field had been dropped and before the men had chance to figure out what was going on, Alec leant and punched the ground, sending more static to their legs while Magnus shot off a few bouts of glitter to knock them off their feet.

“About time you joined” Magnus smiled and nudged a few men with his boot. Alec took to the time to look over the new clothing and hummed in approval.

“Looking good...a lot more reserved than I thought you might be..I  _ was _ a little worried…” Alec eyed the purple sleeves of Magnus’ short tunic, why did he get a tunic?! Then the black legwear and cape. Groaning at the sight of the cape he shook his head. “I guess I can forgive the cape…” He smiled walking over, he was just glad it was black, the last thing they needed was something over dramatic.

“Tadaaaaa!” Magnus span round and grabbed the edges of his black cloak, drawing it up to above his head and showing off a mass array of galactic patterns complete with sparkling, dazzling glitter on the inside of his cape.

“Oh for fucksake” Alec groaned and put his head in his hands, he couldn’t help but laugh as Magnus was wiggling his hips and showing off the get up, Alec’s eyes drawn immediately to the shapely bulge just showing beneath the tunic top. He took a deep breath and looked away, not missing the smirk that Magnus now wore as he sauntered over.

“I must say” He purred and stroked a finger up one of Alec’s thighs. “I like this…” He grinned as Alec jumped back a little when Magnus let the finger brush over his crotch. “Very tight...very” Magnus groaned in the back of his throat as he moved closer, his hands reaching round and giving a firm grope with each of his hands on Alec’s behind. “Blue Bolt your new suit is  _ super _ sexy on you” 

Alec was blushing brightly and felt his groin stir as he was close enough to feel Magnus getting just as hard in front of him. “I wish you’d given me a private viewing before catching me off guard like this” Magnus breathed out into his ear.

Alec could barely focus as he was slowly being ground into, but he managed to speak through gasped words. “Well if you were at the mansi-” His words were cut off as Magnus gave him an extra hard squeeze on his left cheek, resulting in them pressing fully together.

“Enough about that...take us somewhere so this Warlock can ravish you” Magnus smirked as Alec immediately grabbed him, throwing him over his shoulder without a second thought and rushing to the edge of the streets, starting to scale up the side of the building, all the while Magnus was laughing and reaching down to still fondle at his ass without a thought on whether that would cause Alec to lose his footing.

Which luckily it didn’t.

The moment Alec got them both to the roof and he placed Magnus down, the Warlock was on him. Magnus was mouthing at the mask covering Alec’s lower face and biting at it as he pushed Alec back against a chimney breast, the two of them groaning as their lower bodies pressed together.

Pulling back for a moment, Magnus grabbed the top of Alec’s mask and yanked it down to reveal those perfect lips. Letting out a growl he let them crush together again, this time skin on skin as he dominated Alec’s mouth with his tongue and even caused the younger man to sink down a little until he dropped fully to his knees and was now wrapping his lips around where Magnus’ tight clothing had tented.

Moaning loudly, Magnus dropped his head back and gripped at Alec’s blue streaked hair, leaving trails of red glitter right down to his scalp. Nimble fingers slipped under his top and hooked onto his waistband, pulling them down just enough to free him. The air was cold but that wasn’t a concern for long, when Alec’s mouth closed around him fully.

“Fuck” Magnus used a hand to grip onto the brickwork of the chimney while his other was still pressing into Alec’s hair, his hips rolling up into the willing throat.

Alec opened his eyes as he felt darkness around him, blushing and groaning as the cape Magnus wore was enclosing him a little. He made a mental note not to tell Magnus that it was a good way of hiding these kinds of things, they had enough trouble keeping apart from each other as it was. The last thing he needed was for there to be a way to engage more in public while they’re supposed to be stopping the bad guys. A sudden pull on his hair and Alec was back on his feet in seconds, panting and closing his mouth over Magnus’ dribble mixed with silvery glittered pre-fluid down his chin but neither of them cared as Magnus pushed his hand into the split between Alec’s top and bottom half of clothing, slipping his hand down to press his fingers that had at some point been covered in spit between his cheeks and straight into it’s destination.

“Ahhnn” Alec gasped and bucked his hips at the intrusion, he could just make out a voice in his ear before he grabbed at his ear piece throwing it to the ground in anger, panting and feeling all the passion between them build even higher, he was finding it hard to breath and found relief the moment their lips met again.

Over the past month their relationship had gotten stronger and stronger, the pull that was like a magnet inside them both was only getting stronger and something that bordered on unbearable when they were apart. Alec had put it down to the powers Magnus now possessed. He pressed a hand onto Magnus’ chest, over the hero symbol on his costume, he could feel the other’s heart beating through his chest and he brought one of his legs up to wrap around Magnus’ waist giving him more access, even if it was a little difficult with the tightness of their suits.

Magnus gave a low growl as he removed his fingers just to pull down harshly on Alec’s clothing, exposing him just enough that he could reach around easier and push two fingers straight back in.

Alec moaned and gripped onto Magnus’ shoulders now as a quick, relentless rhythm was started up and he became a whimpering mess into his lovers shoulder, biting down on the shoulder of his costume and groaning into the mesh, Alec managed to squeeze his hand between them and palm at Magnus’ erection while pushing back onto his fingers. This was as far as they’d gotten, it was still early and they were both happy to wait, wait until they weren’t overcome with need they couldn’t focus. Which they would both swear they were working on...

It wasn’t much longer until they were both dropping to their knees and coming down from their highs, Magnus mouthing at Alec’s neck where it was exposed from his mask pulled down. They shared slow and sensual kisses before Alec’s eyes flickered back to his hazel and his body slumped exhausted. Magnus cradled him and nuzzled into his hair.

The sound of classical music came to their senses and they turned to where the earpiece was the source of the music.

“Oh dear” Magnus sighed. “I guess we forgot to turn off our mics” He chuckled, the last remnants of the Warlock inside him slipping away as he removed his fingers, pulling Alec’s costume back into place. Magnus just held Alec in his arms, giving them both a moment to rest. Alec’s laugh was breathy as he picked up the ear piece.

“Pick up needed” He slurred out and put the gadget back down after hearing a muffled grunt of annoyance on the other end. “He’ll get over it” Alec sighed, all his body felt heavy so he’d only move when Sebastian arrived at the meeting point. The sound of sirens were in the streets and car doors slamming, at least the police had gotten the tip off to pick up the criminals.

“So you liked the cape then?” Magnus chuckled as Alec snorted against him, giving him a playful shove that was never meant to push him away. 

“It’s fucking ridiculous....just how I love you” Alec grinned up and they shared another brief kiss, waiting together in each other’s arms.

\---

**Somewhere beyond the river…**

 

“This better be worth our time Imogen” A lady dressed all in black addressed the Herondale Matriarch, along with two others and a host of bodyguards, they all seemed to be waiting for someone. “After the last stunt your guy pulled we shouldn’t even trust you anymore”

“Sister...hold your tongue” The older woman spoke back, her words were like venom but her demeanor and tone was calm. “Hodge was weak”

“He was weak from the start” A young woman piped up, dressed in a tight fitting red dress she leant against one of her muscular escorts while messing with her phone. “You just kept him around because he’s the only guy who’d fuck you”

“Enough!” A man with light brown hair and a badly fitted suit spoke up now and looked over the three women rolling his eyes. “This is why having women leading is a disaster...you’re like snakes” He stepped back a little as the three women in question snapped their heads in his direction. “I didn’t die to come back and be in the middle of your handbag wars…” The man lit a cigarette and inhaled as he looked to his men, he seemed to have the most around him. Probably why he didn’t feel as threatened as the three women regarded his sexist comments, he didn’t have much to lose if they killed him anyway.  “Now..Imogen please expl-”

“-Ladies! Gentlemen” A voice echoed through the warehouse where everyone was stood. “So nice of you to come” His voice was deep and he was well spoken in an expensive three piece suit.

“Malachai you better have something good to get us all out here…” The man raised a finger to hush Imogen. 

“Shhh..in time...let me just take a look at you all” He walked round to the group who were now all stood on alert and cautious around him. Their bodyguards were ready with their weapons for any kind of quick movements.

“My my..Sister Cleophas..it’s an honour” He walked over and dusted a little bit of nothing from the lady’s shoulder. “Still a lady of the lord I see?” He chuckled and regarded her clerical collar peeking through her buttoned up coat.

“Amongst other things…” She smirked and regarded him with a nod to the head, earning a wink in return.

“Michael Wayland! Back from the dead as you so rightly mentioned before...must be quite the tale for the ladies” He chuckled.

“Ladies aren’t really his  _ thing _ ” 

“Ah” The man, Malachi turned round and walked slowly over to the remaining lady. The young one on the red dress. “Camille Belcourt” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, letting his lips linger just long enough for a shiver down her spine and her eyes to dart to the side in a show of uneasiness. “Still as beautiful and fierce as ever...it’s just a shame you’re off the market and in charge of it now” He smirked. “I missed you”

Camille pulled her hand away and scoffed. “You could never afford me” She snapped and he laughed before stepping back to the centre of them all.

“Make this quick. Having us all in one place...you know the freaks that roam this city at night...this isn’t a wise decision to make” Imogen spoke up, her patience running thin while her eyes were locked on a suitcase the man was carrying around with him. “If this is another of your get rich quick schemes, you can forget it”

Malachi tutted and placed the briefcase onto the table. “Blue Bolt and the Warlock?” He laughed once more as the 4 mumbled amongst themselves just at the mention of them. “Freaks yes...a problem? Not for long…” He flicked open the catches and opened it outwards, revealing two vials in the middle of thick protective padding. “Behold…” He pulled a tablet out and set it up flicking play on the media player.

The four gathered closer as a video began, it showed a man tied down being injected before he broke out of his confines and destroyed half of the lab he was in.

“So you’re pumping men with steroids and adrenaline...big deal...Imogen has pretty pills that do the same with  _ less _ mess” 

“These...are not steroids” He smirked and picked up a vial from the case. “These will make the ultimate warrior…”

“This proves nothing… we need proof if you want our money Malachi...you’re a con man who we barely trust with 5 cents let alone what you’re probably asking for” Michael finished his cigarette, stubbing it out on the floor with a crunch of his unpolished shoe.

“I can’t give you physical proof...but give me a man, a week and I’ll  _ show _ you proof” He closed the briefcase. “I need a fit young man” He eyed the mercenaries and bodyguards around the room. “It’s been difficult to obtain the quote out amongst the street urchins...They’re all too disease ridden”

“Well you’ll have none of my men” Michael spoke up. “You’re giving us very little to bargain with...maybe one of Camille’s toyboys?” He shot her a look as she gave him a rather nasty snarl in return. 

“My  _ boys _ as you put it are not for fighting and will not be wasted...They’re far too pretty for this..besides...they’re busy working with important clients”

“You two are pathetic...your men are all expendable that’s the contracts they signed” Imogen spoke up now and folded her arms. “I have a grandson...he’s not all that bright and he’s part of the reason we lost our inside man” She looked between the others who began to give her wary stares. “Take Jonathan and make him into a man worthy of his name...I want someone with  _ that _ ability-” She pointed at the screen where the frames were frozen on the drugged soldier lifting a table while being shot at to no effect. “-to rip those freaks limb from limb” She walked over to Malachi, placing a hand on his arm and giving it a squeeze that could be taken as a friendly gesture, or what it most likely was, a threat. “Give my grandson this power...and you will have all the money you desire”.


	2. Testing the Limits

Alec cracked his knuckles and spread his feet apart, taking a deep breath, closing his eyes in concentration. The brief sound of static was echoing through the large underground bunker that Ragnor owned beneath his home, to one side he could just make out the sound of Isabelle and Sebastian talking with him and it took him a moment to focus and drown them out from his senses. 

Opening his eyes, they flashed out in blue as small sparks fizzled from his fingertips, without an item to hold there was little way to control or aim them. So he closed his palms together with a slap and in the process silenced the mumbles from the edge of the room behind, where the whispering spectators were behind a plexiglass, shock absorbent compound.

“No holding back!” Ragnor spoke from a tannoy speaker and Alec didn’t flinch to the sound or pay it any mind. His focus now drawn to the man on the opposite end of the room. Sweat was on his brow and he could feel his heart rate increasing, his whole body shaking and nausea setting in as it always did as he built up all the energy he could muster. It wouldn’t be his most powerful attack, he was fully aware that would be far too dangerous for not just himself but the rest of the room.

Sebastian clenched his fists where he stood and looked to Ragnor who was just smirking watching Alec shaking and conjuring all the strength he could.

“This is absurd” He mumbled as he watched the monitor showing both Alec’s vital signs and those of Magnus’. The man currently stood waiting for fury of Zeus. “He’ll do more damage to himself if he keeps this up”

“He can manage this little exercise...if he can do this then we can work so he doesn’t have to rely on objects to use his powers...if he can make arrows from thin air then he can send off bolts and bangs just like Magnus can do with glitter” Ragnor zoomed in on the CCTV where Magnus was pacing, his eyes watching Alec like a predator.

The two of them were just in regular gym gear, the sweat built up already from where they’d had a rough and tumble before. Sebastian had walked in on the two of them grappling, something that Magnus would be no match for Alec in. Luckily he managed to break them up when a position Alec folded Magnus into resulted in them both beginning to dry hump and eat each others faces. Now they were working on distance.

Isabelle let out a gasp when the lights flickered furiously just as Alec pulled his hands apart and ignited a bolt of lightning from between his palms before a loud crack echoed and shook the concrete around them. Just then Alec slammed his hands together resulting in a large pulse firing out.

“That’s it!” Ragnor jumped to look at the monitors, seeing as the pulse rushed at Magnus who seemingly wasn’t phased before the electrics smashed around them and the power cut within the building leaving them in the dark. “Well shit” Ragnor grumbled, the only things working being the objects in the room they were in. 

Booting up the emergency system the back up lights flickered on and revealed the training equipment almost entirely disintegrated.

Alec was stood trembling, his breathing heavy as he was coming down from the exertion of strength. He focused on the dust clouds that had settled around them and the smoke from the electrics and grinned as he spotted the sparkling forcefield that Magnus was generating around him. Once he saw he was safe and grinning back at him, his eyes flashed off and back to hazel and he collapsed onto his hands and knees, throwing up.

Magnus was waiting, giving Alec time to build up what he could. He knew Ragnor was pushing Alec like he had pushed Magnus and he believed that Alec was capable of more. The raw energy inside him was outstanding to feel and experience both side by side in combat and when they were getting heated in the bedroom. Blushing and smiling to himself he wished they’d had a chance to relieve the pressure earlier, but Sebastian was still a little sore on the fact he had to listen to their antics on the roof a couple of nights before.

He couldn’t blame them, giving them outfits that would just ignite their passion as soon as they saw each other, they  _ had _ to see that coming surely? Magnus was about to taunt Alec, perhaps blow him a kiss when the clap of his hands shot out the pulse, throwing his arms up he threw up the force field, the purple sparkling and shuddering hard as the pulse hit wave after wave, Magnus was knocked from his feet at the impact and grit his teeth as he felt the aches in his arms from the pressure. Gasping for breath as it passed him he looked up with eyes wide. The power Alec had was immense and this wasn’t him at full capacity. Not by a long shot. If Alec had been asked to hit him using an arrow with his bow, or one of the other artifact weapons then Magnus worried that even the Warlock’s force fields would’ve cracked and crumbled from it.

Magnus was on his feet panting as Alec dropped, letting go of his field and rushing over on his aching limbs before getting to his lover. The other three were out of their safe room and over as well, Isabelle scuffing the sole of her heel over the scorched ground around him.

“He’s okay” Magnus smiled and stroked back Alec’s hair as he wretched and shook, keeping his body close always seemed to help Alec when he was drained. They were somehow able to energise each other when close by or touching, something else entirely unexplainable between them.

“I know...I looked after him remember?” Sebastian frowned and looked at Magnus with a hint of annoyance, he leant down and helped to pick Alec up to his feet. “You need to be checked as well” He mumbled, Magnus wasn’t sure if that was concern he heard in his voice, it would definitely be a first if it was.

“Come on” Ragnor helped Magnus up as Sebastian carried Alec away. “You’re filthy” The older man was dusting off Magnus’ jogging bottoms and shook his head. 

\----

“You worry me, you know that sir?” Sebastian dabbed Alec’s forehead with a damp cloth, he’d put rubber gloves over Alec’s hands to keep in check any rogue static that might come from it while he was recovering. Wearing a pair himself just to be extra sure.

“I’m alright” Alec sighed and rubbed his eyes a little, he was exhausted again, something he had been having trouble with, Ragnor’s methods were definitely going to help him gain his stamina and work his powers for longer periods of time.

“I know you are…” Sebastian looked round as the door opened to the living room, he stood and stepped back as Magnus came over, freshly showered and changed. “I’ll leave the two of you in peace” He mumbled and left the room, frowning as he removed the rubber gloves. Isabelle was in the hallway stood by one of the side tables shaking her head with a smile.

“You’re hopeless you know that?” She approached him and patted his shoulder. “You’re his best friend...Magnus is his boyfriend...he cares for both of you the same...what he has with Magnus is just...obviously more intense and passionate”

Sebastian brushed off her hand shook his head. “I’m alright Izzy” Which was the truth, he thought he’d be more annoyed at the thought of Alec spending his time with Magnus now more than him, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t being replaced because Magnus was completely incapable of running a home. He just needed to hurry up and get him to move in with Alec so he didn’t have to listen to him pining all day and night about missing him.  _ That _ was what pissed him off the most. The fact they were so clingy yet weren’t even in the same home.

“Alright then” Isabelle rolled her eyes and accompanied him back to where Ragnor was waiting.

\---

Magnus was sat beside Alec now, resting the taller man’s legs over him as he rubbed his shins gently. “Have you always gotten sick after losing control like that?” His voice more of curiosity then worry, he knew Alec was made of stronger stuff than anyone he’d ever known.

“Yeah” Alec swallowed back a little bit of bile and smiled. “I’m alright, once I’ve rested, slept and eaten...I’m sorry you had to see me like this…” He stroked a hand over Magnus’ and entwined their fingers.

“Don’t worry about me..I’ve looked after my mother all my life...I think someone as spritely as you is a little easier” He looked round to where Alec was still smiling at him. “What?” He found himself blushing and looking away from the staring.

“Nothing” Alec closed his eyes and gave the older man’s hand a squeeze. “Just thinking how lucky I am” He mumbled and felt the energy from Magnus’ touch pushing through his body to warm him internally. It was like he was a charging point and he knew he was just the same to Magnus. Alec had received his powers from the Gods, even though it was different circumstances and different countries, he still believed that Magnus had been blessed just the same as he was. They’d gone through everything they had on the different ancient deities and all points moved to Hecate. The Goddess of Magic and Ghosts who may have given Magnus her powers and the ability to take bullets without dying. Her symbol now adorned the chest of his costume.

“I love your thinking face” Magnus chuckled as Alec’s features were in a frown, clearly showing how he was feeling. “You’d be terrible at poker” He joked and looked round at Ragnor’s living room. It was nowhere near as grand as Alec’s but far larger than his own humble home. Checking the time he knew he had to return home soon before his mother worried too much.

“I’m in the office tomorrow” Alec brought Magnus’ knuckles to his mouth, kissing them. “I’ll come get you for lunch” 

Magnus hummed in agreement and leant his head back against the sofa, grinning as when Alec let his hand down there was bits of glitter on his chin, which he had no intention of telling him about. “I want to go to that italian place...the one you get served really quick, I have an article on energy prices to get cracking on” He loved that they could have all this between them and still live their lives. If Magnus had to change himself anymore, he doubted he could have coped with everything so well.

“Anything you want babe” Alec’s voice trailed as he was falling asleep.

\---

Jace was sat where he usually was out of regular office hours, churning through paperwork and files for Chief Branwell. It was boring to most, but to him it was fascinating, reading through all the different bookings and criminals they brought in, it also helped his knowledge of the system grow. Something that certain members of his family took advantage of, luckily no longer.

“I think if you keep working the table is going to give way” Lydia stood with her arms folded at the side of him, smiling and putting a hand to his shoulder. “Go home Herondale” He slung her bag up a little more before leaving the precinct herself. Jace didn’t say anything to her except nodded. He was far too deep in concentration and it wasn’t until an hour later that he was packing up to leave.

He made the short walk to the street where he always parks his bike, pulling his backpack over his shoulders before clambering onto it, the area around him was quiet. Far more than usual and he had the feeling he was being watched. Looking round slowly he pushed his hair back where it fell over his face, at the end of the road was a figure all in black, he seemed to be looking straight at him.

Instincts had him reaching slowly for the gun taser in his pocket, having already packed his gun away in the lockers of the police station. The figure seemed to get closer the longer he stared until a woman came out of a house close by, waving to the figure before he returned it and embraced her. 

Taking a deep breath Jace chuckled and smirked to himself as he was clearly being over paranoid, turning back to put his key in the ignition his breath caught in his throat as there were two men in front of him, before he could yell out, two hands were on him and everything went black.

\---

When Jace opened his eyes he was lying in what looked to be a hospital, groaning a little at how dry his throat was and how his head was thumping. There was a machine beeping beside him that was doing nothing but making it worse. Reaching for what he thought might be a nurse call bell, he grabbed a red wire from where he hung nearby, giving it a tug and crying out as a sharp pain caught his arm.

Panting and wincing he looked down at where the wire was actually a tube running from a cannula in his arm, the red looked now like blood as his eyes began to focus. “Shiiiiit” He groaned and tried to push up but his lower body seemed strapped down by a harness attached to the bed. 

The door opened and he dropped back to lying down as a familiar face walked in.

“Jonathan” Imogen approached the bed and pushed his hair back from his sweat covered forehead. “It pains me to have you here like this...but if only you’d been as cooperative as your cousins” She sighed and Jace clenched his eyes shut as she readjusted his cannula, giving his forearm a little squeeze. 

“Wh-where am I?” He didn’t even recognise his own voice with how slurred it came out, he felt groggy, he wasn’t sure if the blood was being pumped out or into him.

“Shh...don’t worry...you’re going to be my most valuable grandchild...you’re going to make us so proud” She stroked his hair again and left her hand on his head as someone Jace most definitely didn’t recognise walked in. “How long until we can get this going? I’m eager to see how great he can become” Her thumb was stroking his brow from where it reached and Jace was trying to focus just on that feeling instead of the needle sticking into him and the foreign place.

“Well...It’s not going to be a simple injection” The unknown voice answered her. “I-I know Mr Dieudonné needs funding to even get the concoction made first”

“Wayland has  _ given _ him his first and only pre-payment...we agreed on this you imbecile” She snapped at the man who from what Jace could just make out, was quivering a little, pushing his glasses up his nose and stuttering his words. 

“I-You did?” The man began flicking through his papers, speaking under his breath to himself before he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “O-Okay I’ll see what his next plan is...for now” He walked over, Imogen left the side of the bed to give him space and Jace got a good look at the man now. He was dressed in a suit with a...was that a Death Star tie? Blinking a couple more times he looked at his face and he looked no older than 17. Maybe just good genes, groaning he felt something that made his arm turn heavy and he fluttered his eyelids shut once more.

“There” The man turned to Imogen and smiled. “I’ve given him another sedative while we get enough of his blood to determine which ratio we need for him…”

“You know an awful lot for an accountant” Imogen mumbled at him before she sighed and patted Jace’s chest. “Very well...But one of my men will be on this door at all times...I want a full report and I want to be here when this whole thing gets going. Understand?”

“W-Well Mrs Herondale that isn’t really up to me?”

“Then pass that onto Malachi” She growled at him, causing him to recoil before she left the room promptly. The man turned to Jace who was now sleeping once more, taking a deep breath he gave one last check of his vital signs and pulled the blankets over his legs.

“Hang in there buddy...” 


	3. Missing

Magnus was sat at his desk, eyes squinting through his false lens glasses as he trailed through old articles, they were mostly in terrible condition and hard to read with how old they were, but he needed to get this done. Being asked to compare the energy usage in the city from what felt like the beginning of time wasn’t the easiest thing to do. It should be simple but he’d had a late night again with Alec, they’d only stopped a mugger and he wasn’t even needed for that. At the time he felt useless and a bit of a waste of space, but Alec assured him that every minute he spent on the streets counted. It was almost like they were on terribly planned, life threatening dates every time.

“You look exhausted hun” Dot was by the side of the desk, sitting lightly on the edge of it as he turned to give her a weak smile up. He wasn’t exactly trying to hide it, as long as Victor didn’t spot him he’d get away with it. “Take a break. Let’s grab coffee? Oh!” She grinned. “I forgot you just drink tea right?” She stood up looking maybe a little over excited. “There’s a new place open just round the corner from here...they have those fancy little pots you can infuse the leaves in? Huuuundreds of flavours”

Magnus opened his mouth about to turn her down, but the words on the screen were actually starting make him feel like he would start needing his old glasses back again. Plus fancy tea sounded like a deal breaker. “Alright” He sighed and locked his computer, smiling at the little cheer the woman gave before excusing herself to grab her bag.

Magnus slung his satchel on and did up his cardigan before pulling his coat on, he adjusted the beanie hat he wore on his head and turned to his colleague as she put her arm through his, starting to drag him out the office. He saw the shake of the head from Victor as they left but coffee breaks weren’t against company policy. Especially when the filter coffee in the office tasted like mud. Not that Magnus knew, he hated the taste of coffee. Apart from when Alec kissed him after drinking it, then he could tolerate it.

“So!” Dot smiled and snuggled up to his side as they walked, her head on his shoulder. “What has Aldertree got you doing?”

Magnus knew she was making small talk, he was terrible at even trying to so she was giving him  _ that _ mercy. “Oh just energy usage..” He mumbled and turned into the cafe she’d lead them to. She was right, this was literally round the corner and definitely somewhere he’d bring Alec if it was good. He sat down as she went to the counter to order, stating she’d surprise him with the flavour combination. He couldn’t believe how many times a day his thoughts drifted to his tall, dark and handsome lover.  Blushing a little as he rested his head on his hand and sighed. He was feeling better already, so when Dot came back with two pots of brightly coloured tea and two fancy glasses he gave her his brightest smile.

“I got you almond and elderflower” She beamed back at him, sliding it across to him and letting her fingers brush on his as he took the glass from her. He lifted the lid and breathed in, unsure for a moment as he knew for a fact he was allergic to almonds and anything relating to flowers would impossibly set off his hayfever. Which he actually no longer seemed to have. But was the nut allergy worth the risk? “You don’t like it?” Clearly his face was obvious about his worry.

“I’m sorry it looks and smells great but I’m allergic to nuts” He bit his lip and watched her face drop. “You weren’t to know I never even thought you could  _ put _ nuts in tea” He quickly spoke before she felt too bad after being kind enough to pay for him.

“We can swap? Mine is just Coconut and Lavender?” She smiled and switched their teapots, he tried to look thrilled but that just sounded bizarre. 

“Thank you Dorothea” He smiled and poured some out, it smelt like soap but he’d already been rude in asking her to switch the drink that she’d chosen so he put on a smile for her. A little confused as she was just staring at him.

“Are you busy Friday?” She asked out of the blue as they were both enjoying their drinks and the silence just to relax. At least Magnus was.

“I-” He thought for a moment, trying to remember whether Alec had asked him if he wanted to do anything. “Why?” He wasn’t sure why he asked her why before figuring it out, he hoped she didn’t take it as him weighing up which sounded like a better plan. She smiled and didn’t seem like it offended her.

“Well I know you’re not really a club kind of guy so I was wondering...do you want to come back to mine after work? I’ll cook us a meal and maybe bring some wine?” She smiled and let her hand rest across the table, her fingertips stroking over Magnus’ forearm as he sipped his soap-tasting tea. Magnus frowned as she spoke, he wasn’t sure why it sounded so much like a date. Dot knew that he was with Alec, he’d picked him up for lunch enough times for it to be obvious. Maybe this was just what friends did? Was Dot wanting to be his friend?

“Okay” He answered with a genuine smile. Alec usually worked Saturday mornings so he wasn’t sure he’d want him to stay over anyway, besides he was always telling Magnus that he was good company. Maybe Dot just wanted good company.

“Really?” She grinned, looking a little too excited before going back to her tea, Magnus nodded to her and hummed around his cup, he might still go to Alec’s afterwards, there was a high chance he’d miss not seeing him between work and sleep. He might even ask to stay the night…

\---

Alec was sat in his office, he’d been more than happy that the East side was already going through with the plans, they’d been clearing out and demolishing the warehouse this week where Magnus had almost been murdered. It seemed to have been a main port of the black market on the streets so a huge victory for Alec in terms of tidying the place up. It’s just a shame that it was cleared out because Magnus had seen too much. He couldn’t imagine his life without the older man in it. He’d probably still be following Hodge and letting him lead the company blind.

Taking out his phone he checked the time, Magnus should still be in work, he was going to pick him up afterwards so the two of them could go shopping and maybe get dinner. It had been so long since they’d had an actual date away from the drama on the streets.

There was a knock and his door and Alec quickly sent out a quick text off “ _ miss you x _ ” before putting his phone down sighing, calling in whoever was there. He’d given up his office and secretary for Ragnor to use, he didn’t want to be so formal with visitors, but as it turned out, it was only Ragnor anyway.

“Alec” He greeted and pulled out the chair, sitting opposite and moving his chair fully in, Alec leaned in to match his movements and listen closely as this was clearly something related to out of work activities. “I’ve been speaking to Will today…”

“Not unusual” Alec frowned, Will was Ragnor’s assistant so for him to speak with him wasn’t anything special…

“Just. Let me finish” Ragnor sighed. “You know his cousin is your policeman friend?”

“Ohhh. Jace?” Alec smiled thinking of him, at the start he’d gotten on his nerves but now he was actually of benefit to them whenever they were out at night. He would be their go to person to tip off on criminals they caught and they made sure he was always the first on the scene. Without knowing it, he’d actually become a good friend, much to Sebastian’s disappointment, who for some reason disliked him greatly.

“Yes. Well he’s missing”

Alec’s eyes widened hearing the news and shook his head. “Impossible...for how long?” He leant in closer, already reaching for his phone to tell Magnus.

“Two nights ago. He was supposed to be at Will’s for dinner but didn’t make it, something about never missing an opportunity for free food” Ragnor hummed and slid across the report from the police. “They filed him as missing after his motorbike was still parked up with the keys in the ignition by the precinct as well as his backpack with his belongings.

“Shit...we need to find him” Alec frowned and stood up. “Jace was our insider, he’s the one we gave tips to and he’s the one who helped put Hodge away, this is the Downworld it  _ has _ to be” Alec sent a quick text to Magnus, not wanting to scare him so leaving out the details but keeping the basics in. Seeing a response of, “ _ I miss you too love x _ ” he smiled before replying,

To Magnus:- Jace is missing, I’ll be outside when you finish, don’t leave til I’m there x

Ragnor watched as Alec was gathering his things together. “I’ll ask Will to keep us updated when he can...I’ll try my best to show genuine concern” Alec rolled his eyes and got up, unsure why everyone was a little ‘off’ with the blonde policeman. He was genuinely a really great guy. “Oh and Alec” Ragnor stopped just before he reached the door. “He doesn’t...know does he? About you and Magnus…?”

“No….no he doesn’t” Alec ran his hands over his face, a million things going through his mind and at the top was the worry that whoever had him might think that he did. Had they made it too dangerous by singling him out to take the credit for them? His phone began to vibrate in his hand and he knew it was Magnus before even looking, nodding to Ragnor has he went and putting it to his ear.  “Hey…”

“Are you okay?” Magnus’ voice came as a whisper where he’d clearly left the room to make the call.

Alec smiled just hearing him and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah I’m okay...Ragnor just came in and told me but I told him not to worry...I mean he doesn’t know who we are so…”

Magnus’ sigh came through and it sent a shiver through Alec’s body, how did he ever survive without him before? “Then why the quick message to keep me inside?” Magnus’ voice came through a little teasing but Alec could hear the concern.

“You know I worry…” Alec mumbled and the chuckle through the phone only made him smile. “I know you’re kind of indestructible but thats all just physical...I worry about every inch of you..inside and out” Alec had never had anyone besides his sister to worry about this much. He worried about the few friends he had but never so intensely. His instincts wanted to shut Magnus inside and keep him from harm’s way, but fate had given him similar gifts and that meant Magnus was needed outside as well. 

“You’re thinking too loud” Magnus knew him far too well. “I need to get back to work...forget shopping and tonight you come to mine while my mum’s at bingo...we’ll eat microwave food, my treat” 

Alec leant on the edge of his desk and looked down to his fingers, letting a few thin sparks of static roll around them as he hummed in approval at the new plan.

“I’ll even let you talk to me about the plan you’re clearly going to have about Chase when we’re cuddled up on the sofa”  Alec grinned and let the sparks fizz out before accepting the offer, making sure Magnus knew how much he adored him in as little words as he could as he let him go back to work. Deciding he better do some of his own as well now, in this case work meant forming a plan and working on finding Jace.

\---

Alec felt like a teenager again, not that he’d actually done this as one, but he imagined this is what he would’ve done...had he been allowed a normal childhood. He’d picked Magnus up and the two of them had eaten and discussed how Magnus had found out that other young men had gone missing suddenly around the city. He was going to look more into the archives of the Daily Angel tomorrow. 

Now they were on Magnus’ single bed, cramped up on top of each other with an alarm set on their phones to remind them to pick up Magnus’ mum when it was time. There was glitter all over the bed and Alec’s hair was full of it as he bit and nipped at the older man’s adam’s apple. His own hands gripped at Magnus’ waist to where he had his back arched up almost feline up from the bed and into Alec’s body, pressing against him and giving just a little nudge now and again to keep him awake below the belt.

“I’m worried about Jason” Magnus panted out, his hands gripping a little harder as Alec’s teeth nipped at his collarbone before stopping. Alec pressed his lips to Magnus’ marked skin and moved his hands to either side of his lover, lifting up to look down at him with an eyebrow raised.

“We’re making out-” Alec caught his breath a little, which was hard when he was looking at a ruffled up and flushed Magnus beneath him. “-And you’re thinking about someone”  _ pant _ “whose name you can’t even remember?” He laughed, Magnus’ hands pulled his head down to kiss him hard on the lips.

“Aren’t you?” He questioned into his mouth before pushing his tongue through and causing Alec to moan as his lips parted. Alec pulled back again, letting their lips separate to a smacking sound. 

“Yeah” He breathed out. “A lot but-” He shuddered as Magnus was twirling some of the hairs behind his ear where he was sensitive. “-but” Alec was about to say more but the alarm sounded on his phone, groaning he dropped his head onto Magnus’ shoulder.

The older man chuckled and kissed where his lips were close to the shell of Alec’s ear. “It’s okay baby...I’ll give you a long kiss goodnight before you go home” Magnus’ deep purr sounded in Alec’s ear he felt his earlobe tugged on with teeth. 

“You’re insatiable” Alec laughed and pressed one last kiss to his shoulder before kneeling up and grabbing his phone, he turned off the alarm and gave his hips a little rock as Magnus’ hands were stroking up his thighs giving it light squeezes. “Sebastian’s going to kill you…” He eyed the glitter over his clothes and the trails now up his legs. “This is all over the house, even in rooms you  _ haven’t _ been in” He grinned and climbed off as Magnus sat up grinning proudly.

“Well it’s just like a different way to how you claim me…” Magnus pressed his hand gently to where Alec had been suckling on his neck and shoulders. “At least mine sparkles under street lights romantically”

“Romantically?!” Alec laughed and Magnus didn’t miss the way his eyes sparkled a little as he did, he felt extremely proud that he could take the credit for Alec looking this genuinely happy. “Alright” Alec rolled his eyes and pulled on his coat, dusting himself off so it went all over his carpet instead, eying it with a frown.

“It’s okay” Magnus got up and pressed a little kiss to his lips, not letting it linger as he held his palm up and fluttered out a small fountain of glitter, letting it float down. “I told my Mum it’s for an article I’m working on…” He grinned and Alec saw that adorable dork he fell in love with shine through. “Speaking of...We should go pick her up…”

\---

**Meanwhile...**

The lights never went out, they were always glaring down brightly at him and Jace was beginning to wonder if they’d ever stop prodding and poking him. He lost track of time but he knew it had been a few days at least, the policeman instincts had him analysing his surroundings when he was aware enough to do it. The others at the station might remark unkindly on his attention to detail at the desk and securing a crime scene, but if they could see him now they’d understand just how good he could be. He’d counted the different members of staff until a pattern began to form, there were 3 people who would come and go at what he decided were different times of the day. He’d given them all names to tell them apart in his mind when thinking of solutions for his capture.

Mavis, an elderly woman, named after his sweet old neighbour, would come in the morning and spoon feed him what he thought might be porridge but he couldn’t taste much more than cardboard. Then there was Johnny, named because of the distinct outline of a condom packet in his back pocket, would come in after and give him his injections in the daytime that make him fall to sleep. Then finally Walter, smartly dressed and possibly a little insane, would bring wake him and give him another injection of something he was sure looked like a melted blue ice-pop.

He’d talk to him and mumble on about how wonderful his body would be. A little creepy but with the amount of sedatives Jace was on, he didn’t really care.

Jace’s body felt like it was floating almost all the time, but shortly after Walter’s visits it would be almost like he was being jabbed in the lungs with a hot poker. The pain would be excruciating and his nerves would feel on fire but within minutes it would disappear and he’d be waking up to Mavis once more. It was becoming a cycle he would dread and today was when he needed to put up more of a fight.

Jace waited until he was about to be injected before he reacted as fast as he could. It was these times he was most aware so he planned to use it to his advantage. Pulling the cannula and tubes from himself as well as a long rubber pipe that was shoved up his nose.

He then gasped out as he felt his head being pushed down into the mattress and reached blindly at the bedside table for the nearest thing he could get. His vision spinning for a moment as he groaned out, grabbing weakly but with enough grip to take hold of the sleeve on the arm trying to keep him down.  _ Mr Herondale please calm down!  _ He heard but as his hand wrapped around something on the bedside table, he took the chance and swung it heavily into the person’s back. Managing to jab in a syringe he gave himself points to being able to administer whatever was inside.

He registered the heavy drop to the floor as the person fell into a heap, their hands were still on him though and he ended up following them down off the side of the bed with an almighty thud. It was only then he realised he hadn’t actually planned what he’d be doing next, especially when he had no feeling in his lower body. He’d put too much trust in adrenaline and thinking he’d be able to resist the effects of the injections. His body felt strong but felt numb and it was too hard to get a grasp on what to put where.

Not that any of that mattered though as the one he had attacked had clearly hit off some kind of alarm. That or he was being watched, if he had been fully himself he wouldn’t have let such a simple mistake happen, the door burst open and two large, burly men came in armed with nightsticks, which was hardly necessary when he was pretty much a dribbling slug right now. They yanked him up from the floor and dragged back onto the bed, he tried to speak up but the words were jumbled and slurred and it was only moments later when he was strapped back onto the bed that he passed out again.

“Feisty isn’t he” Malachi walked in and looked across the floor where the elderly nurse was out cold. He used his foot to nudge her and could see her chest still moving which meant she was still alive. “Keep him strapped down...he’s got a long way to go yet but he’d gotten further than the rest...That old witch delivered the goods...” He chuckled and pushed his hand through the flop of blonde hair on Jace’s head. “He’s going to be glorious”


	4. Unreachable

“You really think there is a case to be had here Bane?” Victor was shuffling through the print outs and previous articles Magnus had placed in front of him. When he’d come into his office at 8am sharp with the findings and possible story he was breathless as if he’d run the whole way to work.

“There’s at least 15 cases of missing people in the city and surrounding area where they’ve seemingly vanished into thin air” Magnus sat down finally in front of the desk, frowning as Victor dusted off a little glitter that was on the pages with a tut. “Jonathan Herondale is a credit to the force and he’s just been taken”

“Taken? I’m sorry Magnus but this is a police matter and strong accusations on what’s really happened...we can’t scare monger”

“We’re a tabloid.  _ Sir _ . With all due respect that’s pretty much our entire angle” Magnus was getting frustrated and not just from the lack of sleep he’d been having from the late nights. “Only this time it’s not gossip and trash..this is people’s lives at stake”

“This is also  _ not _ the energy articles I expected from you” Victor looked over at him skeptically, the annoyance was definitely there as well.

“I’m pretty much finished with those!” Magnus spoke back and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Almost…Look, lets do a good thing and-”

“-I already let you report on Blue Bolt and now we have crazies emailing and writing every other day about him”

“Which sells your papers and got them all a safe haven to talk to each other” Magnus countered, he was determined to not let this go. He knew Victor would give in eventually, he was a good man at heart and he knew how much he loved the city. Magnus hadn’t slept the night before, he’d left Alec and Sebastian around half two in the morning and spent the early hours doing his research. He needed to find the right balance between his ‘superhero’ duties and his actual work. Alec was probably still asleep, being his own employer had it’s perks and he was only really at the office when it was for show or to make sure his ideas were being pushed forward.

Eventually Magnus left the room, hopeful that it wasn’t actually a no yet and slumped down at his desk. His hands were a little  shakyshakey from being so tired, his sleep had suffered greatly ever since his accident and he was starting to feel it more and more. Now more than ever that he was active at night.

Looking down at his phone he looked over the photo he had of him and Alec as his lock screen, the taller man was looking grumpy as usual as they were at the park with ice cream when it had been a warmer day.

“How did it go?” Magnus looked round to where Dot was passing by after visiting the coffee machine, her hands cupping it close to her chest, her smile was warm.

“As well as always..he’ll come round” Magnus unlocked his computer and reopened the articles he should’ve been working on already. 

“Still coming over tonight?” She looked over at the lock screen where Magnus promptly switched it off and nodded looking round to her.

“I’m a little tired but I’ll be there” He watched her leave and let out a sigh, he’d have to try and stay awake, maybe ask if he could take a nap when they got to her house. He hadn’t even told Alec yet, the two of them had been far too busy he barely even remembered himself that it was Friday already. They’d been too worried about Jace, so if he didn’t stop by later Alec would only worry. He sent him a quick text.

\-----

Jace came to, this time he was upright and seemed to be strapped to a wall, his body held in position by a hoist and he was aware of a small gathering of people around him. His muscles felt tight and his skin was still stinging as if burnt, but he managed to open his eyes and look out at the people looking at him. He recognised them…

“G-Grandma?” He mumbled out, he didn’t even recognise his own voice as his hearing was impeded by something that weighed heavy on his head.

“He’s still alive then?” Imogen walked forward to take a closer look, Jace was hooked up to the machines around him, his body held in various equipment as his eyes were rolling while he looked around before they landed on her. She smiled and placed a hand to his cheek, he was still sedated but coming out of it and hearing him speak made her glad he’d at least passed the tests that others had failed. “I told you his blood was blessed” She smirked round as Malachi approached, placing a hand on Jace’s shoulder.

“You were right...this one is a miracle and he’ll lead the way for others…we’ve already started taking samples of his blood and marrow to make sure the formula works on others”

“Excellent”

Jace could hear them talking, he could understand them but at the same time he didn’t. None of this was making sense and he should’ve guessed Imogen had been behind some of this, she always saw him as a disappointment, especially now he’d sent Hodge down. He watched them leave, already feeling overheated from just the touches on his shoulder and cheek, inside he was screaming out but on the outside he just stood there. He saw the pencil pusher at the side of the machine he was hooked up to, he seemed to be messing around with some of the buttons before Jace felt a sudden sharp pain and he cried out gripping at anything he could.

“Shiiiiit” The man going-on-17 hissed out as he pressed a few more before he stopped in front of Jace. The blonde was panting and he felt a tingling sensation in his fingertips and thighs. “Listen...I’ve taken you down on the sedative...tonight you need to get out while you can” 

“Wh-why?” Jace asked as he already felt himself becoming more alert but cautious of the guards that seemed to be around.

“Because if Malachi uses you to breed an army…” The boy said, looking Jace straight in the eye. “We’re all in big trouble”

\----

Alec reached for his phone as it buzzed, he smiled to himself as he spotted the glitter on the back of his hand, brushing it off as he checked his messages, sitting up he blinked away the sleep and re-read it again.

 

From Magnus: I won’t see you tonight. I forgot I’m going back to Dorothea's for dinner, do you think she’ll drink that horrible wine my mum keeps buying? x x

 

Mouth opening and closing again he tried to process what that meant and who this  _ Dorothea _ even was, he was especially trying to figure out why he felt a wave of jealousy wash through him.

“Catching flies?” Sebastian spoke out as he entered room, he seemed to know as soon as Alec was awake and was already putting a cup of coffee onto his bedside table, opening the curtains as if he was getting paid to do so.

“Thanks” Alec picked up the coffee and blew on it. “Take a look at this” He handed Sebastian his phone and frowned, watching as he read through before handing it back. “Well?”

“Well it sounds like it’s just like old times tonight” He didn’t seem at all phased or confused as Alec. “Just the two of us, I might make lobster” Sebastian hummed as he began to take out Alec’s clothes for the day.

“No-Seb I mean…  _ look _ at it” Alec stressed as he held it up again. “Does that scream date to you?” He narrowed his eyes as Sebastian came and read it over once more, tilting his head back and forth.

“Only if it was someone  _ other _ than the man who is both physically and mentally obsessed with you”

“So it does” Alec looked it over again and quickly typed out a reply before hitting send probably a little harder than he needed to.

 

To Magnus: Sure, yeah, have fun

 

“That’s-” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “You clearly have your mind made up that it  _ is _ so why not call him instead of sending that blunt and childish text?”

“Whose side are you on?” Alec growled out and got out of bed, his legs were a little sore from all the training they’d been doing but he didn’t care, he’d not slept too well and maybe it was his subconscious that was connected with Magnus’ trying to tell him something wasn’t right. As he stood under the shower minutes later he began to debate with himself whether or not it actually  _ was  _ a date. They’d barely been on any themselves and now he was going back to a woman’s home for dinner and taking wine? Part of Alec knew he was being petty, but this would be the first day and now night without seeing each other since they made their feelings known. 

“Get a grip” He grumbled and hissed as he shocked himself with the water and stepped back, shaking off his sore hand. He knew it was karma and as soon as he got out the shower he grabbed his phone to call Magnus, sighing when he didn’t answer, he knew he was at work. He’d just have to try him later. In the back of his mind he knew he was over thinking this, but he’d been down this road before with his last boyfriend. Deep down the scars were still there. 

\---

Magnus read the text while on his lunch break, sat at his computer cross legged with his sandwich resting on his knee while he still continued to casually browse through articles. The text had seemed cold, maybe Alec was busy? There was a missed call and he quickly returned it holding the phone between his shoulder and ear, while using two hands to pick at the bread.

Reaching Alec’s voicemail, he tried once more before giving up and putting his phone to one side, staring at the text sent last and trying to figure out how he was meant to read it. What made Alec reply like that? He was usually writing essays back to him, even texting him while he was working about his day, even when he didn’t receive replies.

 

To Alec: Are you busy? Xx

 

He shot back to him and ran a hand down his face, using his sleeve to wipe over the small scatter of glitter that he knew he’d just rubbed over his skin. He needed to start wearing gloves, he just knew if he tapped the back of his keyboard he’d cover the desk and people would think he’d spilt a whole pot over it. Tomorrow he’d go and visit Alec at work and make him feel better...maybe some flowers? Couples did that for each other didn’t they?

Later on as he was getting into Dot’s car, Alec called again but he didn’t feel his phone vibrating in his bag. Dot had been talking to him about various different dishes she wanted to cook for him but how she ended up going for a simple steak and vegetables. Magnus was glad he had picked up red wine, already knowing from being around Alec that it went well with red meat. 

\---

Alec had been sat by his phone that afternoon. He’d gotten Magnus’ text but really needed to speak to him about his worries, it wasn’t anything that could be said through text. The whole day he’d been stewing it over in his head, he’d gone for dinner with a client and tried to focus on what they were offering to the company. Though they knew he wouldn’t have the final say his influence was greatly valued, so he tried his best to give them his attention, without watching the time pass by on his watch until Magnus finished work and would be able to talk.

That was if Dot didn’t have her tongue down his throat…

Alec put a hand over his mouth and bit hard on his tongue to try and lose that horrible thought in his mind, there was a sickly churning in his stomach as he pretended to have swallowed a gulp of wine down the wrong hole and nodded to his concerned company. Why was he thinking this way about Magnus? He knew he loved him, though they never said it outright with those exact words of confession all that often. He couldn’t think of a single reason why he would imagine Magnus cheating on him, especially when he told him the exact details of his evening. He sent him a quick text of “Client meetings” back before he shoved his phone back into his pocket for now.

When he left the restaurant and wished the clients good evening he’d promptly called Magnus and felt his heart sink as it went to voicemail. Getting into the car as Sebastian pulled up, he took a moment to hold his arms around himself and listen as his friend explained how ridiculous he was being about the whole situation. But then again, Sebastian didn’t know about Raj. No one did.

“I’m not going out tonight” Alec mumbled, hating how empty he was feeling.

“Understandable...you’d be a danger to yourself if you did” Sebastian glanced in the rear view mirror, looking like he wanted to say something more, but Alec wasn’t really in the mood for any lectures. He just wanted to shut off his brain for a moment and the only way he could do that was to train when he got home and let out enough energy that his head was too exhausted to think.

Sebastian wanted to tell Alec that he was most likely this upset because their bond was being stretched for the first time. They’d spent every day seeing each other and he wouldn’t be surprised if Magnus felt the same way…

\---

“How’s your meat?” Dot’s was looking over her glass at Magnus with a slight twinkle in her eye as he took a mouthful of the steak. It was a little dry...not medium rare like he preferred and nowhere near as well cooked as Alec’s had been when he made it for him not too long ago.

“It’s good” He smiled and chewed it until it was suitable enough to be swallowed.

“Good” She returned his smile as she continued eating her own, a couple of times he felt her foot brush his ankle and no matter how often he moved it away to give her space, he couldn’t help but feel like her table was far too small for two if she kept bumping into him. She’d been at his side the whole time they’d been there, he hadn’t managed the nap he intended to take so he was getting exhausted. 

The candle light was making the room dim and he was getting comfortably warm from the couple of sips of alcohol he’d drank, so sleep was trying to draw him in. The only thing keeping him awake was the worry over Alec. He’d seen his missed call but hadn’t had the chance to return it. Alec hadn’t even text him. Maybe he’d found something new regarding Jace’s disappearance. He carried on eating until they were both finished, he did his best but the vegetables were still quite raw and he didn’t want to upset his stomach. He’d never really been good with his health before so it was going to take some getting used to.

Excusing himself he went to the bathroom and finally dialled Alec’s number, he ignored the glitter that was slipping from his palm from how much he was shaking. He wished that Alec would just answer his messages and at least ease his mind. When it went straight to voicemail once more, he dialled Sebastian instead, letting out a breath of relief when he finally got through. Wondering why he hadn't tried it before.

“Where’s Alexander?” Magnus tried to calm the tremor in his voice as he spoke, Sebastian only sighed which made him worry even more.

“Hello Magnus...Nice to talk to you too, yes I’m doing amazing. Alec is training, he has been for some time now…”

Magnus swallowed and itched the back of his neck, he let out another relieved breath, this was why Alec’s phone was off. He always trained with it either on silent or turned off completely. He was too focused for a call right now. “O-oh...okay” Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ll try before bed later?”

“That would be wise”

Magnus hung up knowing that Sebastian knew something he wasn’t sharing, though trying to get something out of him in regards to Alec was like getting blood from a stone. 

\---

When Magnus finally left the bathroom, he saw Dot sitting on the sofa, her legs crossed holding out a glass of wine to him, topped up of course.

He took the wine and sat down, not paying much attention as she slid closer to him until their thighs were touching, her arm resting on the back of the sofa, causing him to jump a little as her fingertips stroked through the short hairs on the back of his head.

“Sorry...I was just thinking how good you look with your hair like this…” She smiled and Magnus just nodded, taking a sip of his drink, feeling a little awkward with how close Dot was sat and the way she was looking at him.

“Did you enjoy your meal?” She hummed out, stroking a hand over his stomach which made him squirm away a little.

“Y-yes...thank you” He sipped his wine and shifted in his seat, checking the time. “It’s getting late though...my mum will wonder where I am” Magnus opened his mouth but Dot simply laughed loudly and hooked her arm around his, resting her head on his shoulder.

“You’re a grown,  _ strong _ man..Magnus Bane...you can stay out as long as you desire…”

Magnus thought for a moment then realised he really  _ couldn’t _ . He’d worry her to death if he did. Especially after last time when he’d run away thinking it was the right thing to do when he was an unknown fugitive. He felt his chest ache a little. He also missed Alec. This was a Friday night and he wanted to be cuddled up with him, listening to him rant about some part of the business he didn’t understand, or how he couldn’t stand it when people thought he was someone he wasn’t…

Dot had been a good friend and nice enough to want his company but he really wanted to see his boyfriend.

Standing up slowly he put his glass down and smiled. “I’m sorry, it’s late...but thank you” He smiled and let her stand to follow him to the door. Grabbing his work bag he stepped back as she advanced to give him a hug goodbye, smiling and apologising he gave her shoulder a squeeze before leaving the apartment. Aware of her eyes on him as he entered the stairwell. He needed to get home, but after a quick message to his mum and he was grabbing a taxi instead.

“Where to?”

“The Lightwood grounds please” Magnus checked his phone once more, sending a quick text to Sebastian as well so he wasn’t just intruding and felt his heart flutter at the “good” he received back. He gripped the strap of his work bag tightly, he couldn’t wait to hold Alec in his arms who was undoubtedly exhausted by now.

\---

As Magnus made his way towards the Lightwood mansion, somewhere across town an explosion sounded...


	5. Getting Through

The last thing Jace remembered was a struggle and the walls caving in around him. During the night he’d had every intention of getting out, but it seemed like there were others with the same idea. Young men, muscles and veins bursting, faces full of rage were tearing the building apart brick by brick. He’d heard them coming for him and pulled out of his restraints from the wall, hiding in a nearby vent and washing them screaming his name. It was like something out a horror movie, they all looked majorly pissed off and were screaming his name like he was burning them with a hot iron.

Then the rumbling and the explosion that crushed and knocked him out cold where he was still in the vents. He thought this was it, that this was how he was going out. Poked full of holes by needles and knives before being wrapped in in a coffin of stainless steel and cement.

Coming back to consciousness there were flashing lights and lots of people. All gathering around the area. Jace could just make out where the police were beginning their cordoning off, he pushed up with a groan, cracking his back as a large piece of concrete dropped to the ground beside him. There were shards of metal on the floor behind him as where he was enclosed in the crushed vent had been peeled from his body like a banana. Shuddering at the thought. He hated bananas. Crawling to one side his limbs felt like jelly and his insides felt like burning, gritting his teeth he stumbled to the side before he dropped down and out of sight into a ditch, rolling to the bottom and giving himself a moment to look up at the stars behind the layer of dust that had built up in the area.

\----

Alec dropped to bed, heavy with fatigue and weariness. The training had done its job and now he was just left feeling empty and foolish. Sebastian had helped him undress and left him to get into bed, but he was just lay on the covers, his eyes were still shimmering with a layer of blue static as his limbs twitched from over exertion. Ragnor and the others wanted him to work on his limits and stop pushing himself too far when it wasn’t needed. Tonight Alec had done the opposite. He felt a tear slip down his cheek and bit his trembling bottom lip as he lifted his heavy arm to drape over his face.

With his powers still depleting down, his senses were still heightened. So when the door was opened and two voices were talking in the hall he mustered all of his strength to get up and drag himself to the door.  _ Magnus _ . His lover had come to see him, he could hear the worry in his tone when he came in the door and he could already hear him taking off his coat and the scarf his mum had knitted for him when the weather turned.

As he pushed on the door he leant heavily onto it, managing to pull himself through the gap just as Magnus seemed to be making his way up the stairs, he waited and felt himself shaking, his body was aching, not just from the exhaustion, but from the close proximity he was to the other half of his soul.

“M-Magnus” He whimpered as his eyes suddenly caught sight of him, looking as beautiful as ever but also so sad, he felt the dull pain in his eyes and the last of his energy slipped away, his body falling unconscious.

\---

Magnus threw up his hands and caught Alec with a smaller forcefield, he spontaneously decided to plant it on the ground as a sort of cushion for Alec’s fall. Stumbling on the second to top step as he did and ignoring how he fell hard onto his knees. He heard Sebastian coming up behind him but didn’t look as he kept his eyes on Alec. Carefully letting him droop to the floor. Releasing a heavy sigh he let his powers drop. The blonde made his way past him to where Alec now lay and proceeded to pull him up to put him over his shoulder.

It hurt him to know that this was something Alec’s best friend had clearly done before, if Magnus had tried to pull him from the floor it wouldn’t have been anywhere near as quick or graceful. Alec wasn’t huge but as a dead weight he would’ve felt like it.

Pulling himself up finally, he followed into Alec’s room behind them and pulled the covers back off the bed so Sebastian could lay him down, Alec’s body flat on it’s back and spread out as it dropped. Sebastian moved to probably adjust his position, but instead stopped and balled his fists, dropping them to his sides and looking to Magnus, nodding to him.

Swallowing, Magnus nodded back to him, acknowledging the acceptance to take over, he watched the blonde leave before he proceeded to push Alec into the position he would be most comfortable in, pulling the sheet over him he was about to leave, thinking he should come back in the morning when Alec was better. But his feet didn’t move, instead he began to remove his clothing until he too was in just his boxers. Climbing into the bed, he slipped in behind Alec, circling his arms around his waist from behind and pulling him close to his chest.

Taking a deep breath in, he buried his face into the back of his neck and placed the smallest of kisses to it, smiling and placing his palm over his lover’s heart. The negative feelings he’d been having seemed to be washing away. The pull they both shared seemed to be sated and he felt the warmth spread through him, before he joined Alec in sleep.

\---

Jace was now on the move, his arms around himself, he didn’t care it was cold out and he dressed only in filthy shorts, the fire in his blood was creating cold sweats and feverish sensations around his skin. His head was pounding and he had to keep stopping to rub his eyes or once or twice he’d cause some kind of harmless yet pointless destruction. Kicking over a bin here and there, chasing a few pigeons.

Like there was anger inside him that needed to be let out. Finally he made it home, finding the spare key he kept under his mat, he managed to let himself in, it was just as he left it. Once in the shower he ran his hands through his hair, the pricks and cuts on his skin had vanished and he ended up turning the shower onto freezing just to cool himself down. Shivering he dropped onto his bed naked, his heart was hammering to a rhythm that reminded him of those old war films he’d seen. Where the longships came to invade to the sound of drums. The repetitive thrumming kept him from sleep and he ended up trying to block it out by pulling a cushion over his head. His mind too tired to realise that this wouldn’t stop a sound from inside him. In this moment, he wished he had those sedatives to help him sleep.

\---

Alec buried his head into his pillow, his body felt warm and tingly, he was more comfortable than he’d ever been, his fingers stroking over a pressure on his chest and he found himself smiling as he realised what it was. An arm was cradling him and a firm warm body was pressing into him from behind. Alec would’ve purred if he’d been more feline, so instead he entwined his fingers into the hand on his skin and brought it to his lips, kissing the knuckles and pressing it between his cheek and the pillow.

“Alexander?” A sleep muffled voice came from behind him, Magnus’ breath was hot on his skin and caused his skin to goosebump. Alec simply hummed in reply and shifted his body back to get as close as he possibly could. His limbs were still tired, his body still recovering, but it didn’t stop him from turning to face his boyfriend.

“How are you feeling?” Magnus whispered, Alec wasn’t sure why he did...there wasn’t anyone to hear them. Sebastian’s room was in the other side of the mansion.

“Better” Alec chose to whisper back, closing his eyes as a hand caressed his face, he leant into it before realising that this was the first time he’d ever woken up beside Magnus. He’d always left early morning to be ready for work, or had to get home to make sure his mum was okay. The times Alec stayed over at his house, his mum had asked that he sleep on the sofa. Not that she didn’t like him, but with Magnus’ single bed it would’ve been a tight squeeze. Also Alec was sure that if they’d done that, none of them would’ve done any sleeping.

“I think we need to talk” Magnus broke the silence, he had a blush on his face that told Alec he had been staring at him long enough to fluster him. The words only made Alec’s stomach sink though.

“D-did…” Alec tried to get the words out and only found himself shifting closer, his arm around Magnus’ waist, just wanting to be closer still. “Dot” He swallowed and watched as Magnus looked confused. “Was it a date?” The weight lifted from his shoulders. The thoughts had been eating away at him from the very moment he read the text, which would almost be 24 hours ago now.

“What?” Magnus furrowed his brow, he couldn’t believe he heard Alec ask that question, he moved his hand and even tried to pull back a little, but Alec’s grip just tightened and Magnus didn’t fight it. But there was a hurt from Alec’s words. “No.” He answered and grit his teeth, trying to stay calm after the possible accusation.

“But you went to her  _ home _ , drank wine and had a cooked dinner…” Alec swallowed and kept his eyes on Magnus’, until he couldn’t. The disappointment on his face was evident and Alec felt stupid once more. He moved his hand away and this time covered his face with his hands, his eyes stung as they threatened to well up.  He felt the bed shift and a chill as Magnus had now moved away.

Magnus sat up once the arm moved from him, he looked down at his knees, clasping the sheets with his hands before he looked round to where Alec was now shaking. “Did you think that...all day? That I was going on a date with someone else?” Magnus didn’t need to hear Alec’s reply, he saw him nod into his hands and felt a pain inside, his eyes welled at just the sight. “Why would you think I’d do that to you?”

“Because look at you!” Alec snapped and pulled his hands away, eyes bloodshot he sat up, leaning on one hand. “You’re gorgeous...so  _ so _ kind and-” Alec sniffled as Magnus placed his hand on the back of his head, bringing him in so his forehead was resting on his shoulder. Alec brought his arms up and clung to Magnus’ torso, letting out a few tears as Magnus stroked his hand up his back in one of the most comforting gestures he’d ever felt in his life.

“You should’ve told me how you felt” Magnus was back to whispering, bringing the tone back down from where Alec had raised his voice. “Who hurt you?” Magnus spoke to the side of his neck as he rested his chin there, Alec simply tightened his hold and turned his head to the side.

“Kiss me...please” Alec pleaded, a whole day without Magnus and in fear of losing him was something he never wanted to experience again. He felt clingy, jealous and pathetic, but it wasn’t fair on Magnus. He needed to tell him why he felt the way he did...he needed to tell him about Raj. But right now he just needed him. 

Magnus responded and turned his head to kiss him, softly on the lips with all the tenderness he could give, his hand stroking the back of Alec’s neck where it was still resting as he pulled him until Alec’s legs were over his own, the taller man straddling his thighs as he deepened the kiss. Nothing in haste, it was desperate but slow and Magnus was happy to stamp down Alec’s insecurities with physical affection. The seed had been planted on uncovering Alec’s reasons of self doubt, now Magnus would let him explain in his own time.

“I love you” Magnus breathed out onto his lips as they parted, their wet lips still connected slightly with the moisture that had built up from their tongues. “Don’t ever doubt that…”

Alec felt a tickling on his back, knowing Magnus’ glitter must be dropping down from the hand in his hair. He thought it would be annoying, but the feeling was welcome and he couldn’t fault any part of the man he was currently sat on top of. “I love you too” Alec nuzzled his nose a little, before capturing his lips once more, tilting Magnus’ head back from where he was shorter and lower down, his hips rocked on their own and when their barely covered groins met, they both emitted their own sounds of satisfaction into each other’s mouths. “I’m sorry” Alec’s voice was a whimper and Magnus knew he meant it. This wasn’t anything he’d done, this was something Alec needed to overcome. As their lower bodies met once more, he shuddered and a little static from Alec’s fingertips caused his back to arch.

Alec was still recovering, so he didn’t need to control his powers, not when there was little more he could give. Magnus’ eyes were already golden when he opened them once more, they took a moment to look into each other’s eyes before kissing. Magnus had a hand on Alec’s lower back, aiding the forward motion of his hips as he moved, their breath hot and heavy between kisses and Magnus knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

This wasn’t rushed and far less than the stage they were up to in their sex life. But it felt so intimate and raw that it was almost overwhelming and Magnus wasn’t about to hold back.

His body shuddered and stiffened, his thighs cramping a little from where they were outstretched on the bed, he choked out his moan of his lover’s name. Magnus wasn’t sure when it happened, but Alec had a hand between them, groping himself over the fabric, chasing after Magnus who was now slumped but attentive to all the kissing and rocking.

Once Alec had burst a bulb or two in the ceiling lights, he shivered and buried his head into Magnus’ shoulder. The two of them sat there for a few minutes longer before they lay back down, still arms around each other, only this time Magnus was back to spooning him from behind.

“You’re in work this morning?” Magnus asked as he was settled and ready to sleep a little longer.

“I was...I won’t bother today…” Alec mumbled and turned his head to reach Magnus’ lips again, just a quick brush this time and he smiled, looking a little sad still. “I’m sorry for doubting you...for snapping...I don’t deserve you”

“Shhh” Magnus hushed him and closed his eyes. “You have nothing to apologise for...I’m sorry I didn’t see the signs of your discomfort...I guess all the freak accidents in the world can’t make me any less naive…”

“You’re not naive...you’re you…and I wouldn’t ever change that” Alec smiled now with a little more vigour, probably because they’d gotten sappy. There was a point in the last two hours where they seemed to have shifted from being just horny and desperate for each other constantly...to being loving and sensual. They were both feeling a peace now. Alec was playing with a little bit of static between his fingertips, Magnus fluttering out a little glitter between it, setting the small flakes alight with small pops as they did.

\---

A knock at the door woke Alec, sitting up he checked that they were both decent and allowed his friend to enter.

“Herondale is back” He said simply and Alec’s eyes widened, not feeling so tired anymore.

“What? Where did they find him?”

“Nowhere sir...he just clocked in this morning. 7am sharp at the station, uniform and badge. That police chief who has the hots for you rang...I guess she thinks you’re his friend or something” 

“Because I  _ am _ his friend” Alec put a hand to his head and groaned, he was relieved he was back, but where had he been? He needed to speak with him, he went to say so to Sebastian but his friend was already half out the room, waving the car keys over his shoulder to say.  _ ‘I know’ _ .


	6. Lewis. Simon Lewis

“This is a fucking disaster” Camille growled as her hand smacked into Malachai’s chest, he caught her wrist and pulled her uncomfortably close, gritting his teeth at how she lashed out.

“Down girl” He gave her a little shove back so that she stumbled, her eyes showing fury but being held back by her personal bodyguard. Malachi winked at her and turned to the rest of the company. “The laboratory is a set back...but it’s nothing we can’t handle”.

“Did you at least get the samples out?” Imogen was tapping her foot impatiently, her arms folded tightly, showing how she was just as angry as Camille, only more calm about it. “Or did you lose that too with my Grandson?” Her tone short and sharp.

“The samples can be retrieved...your Grandson is still alive...his body wasn’t dragged out and he’ll still carry the genetics we need...a simple game of cat and mouse and he’ll be back where we want him” Malachi walked over to where there was a video link setup, Sister Cleophas was stood in view, the police tape behind her as she walked around listening to them with a headphone in just one ear to stay aware of her volume and surroundings.

“The place is flattened and this is the last time you use one of my projects as a base of operations” She mumbled and checked over something she picked off the ground. “My people have removed the evidence and there’s nothing to explain how it happened...In fact I don’t even think  _ I  _ can explain exactly what happened here, except that Asset 5 has escaped and you haven’t made a move to bring him back? My subjects are containing the press but there’s only so much we can do if this kind happens again” She looked into the lens and Malachi shut off the link, sighing and smirking as the room was silent, waiting for him to make his next plan known.

He left it long enough that Michael Wayland was about to speak up, before he made a point of interrupting him to finally speak. “The failed experiments that still live… are made to  _ despise _ their creator...this is what fuels their anger...finding him and destroying him...now until recently they didn’t know where he was…” Malachi flicked a switch that patched through to a mobile call.

_ “Mr Mor-fuzz fuzz- Herondale  -fuzz fuzz- station” _

He flicked it off, smiling. “It seems we should be grateful your Grandson lacks the brain cells to remain hidden..he appears to have gone back to work as if it never happened…” 

Camille snorted behind her hand and shook her head, heading off out the door before Imogen snarled and followed after her, Michael lingered a little as if waiting for a command. “No need for your men...the experiments will seek out asset 5 as they see fit...all we have to do is wait and let survival of the fittest take it’s course…”

\----

Alec was up and out of the house within the hour, he’d asked Magnus to wait at home for him. There were still things they needed to discuss and he could see the week had taken it’s toll on his boyfriend, who he left curled up on his oversized bed. Alec on the other hand had never slept so soundly. The nightmare’s he’d been having forgotten and he had a spring in his step as he entered the police station.

Being lead around to the back into what looked like the staff room he smiled as Jace’s eyes lit up seeing him. On the surface he looked no different to how he’d been. But he’d been missing for over a week…

“Where have you been?” Alec gave him a hug, surprising himself as he wasn’t one to give them out so freely. Jace took a moment and shrugged before he looked behind at the door where Lydia was leaving them to have some time alone.

“To be honest...I don’t know...and there’s not a lot I remember” Jace frowned and sat down, Alec following to take the seat beside him. “I don’t have answers to give them, I just woke up and came to work...i’m still trying to get my head around apparently disappearing for so long…”

Alec could see the way his jaw was clenching, his fingers fidgeting, that he was lying. Jace knew more than he was letting on and it was worrying Alec that he may be in danger.  “You'd tell me if there was something wrong right?” Alec tried, watching as Jace averted his eyes at the question. When the blonde had come into his life through the take down of Hodge, Alec had felt like he could find a friend in him. Even if Sebastian saw him as a waste of space and all-round imbecile. They didn’t talk much but he knew the other felt the same. Like he was waiting for Alec to come along to be the best he could be. It was in no way the connection he felt with Magnus, but he still felt like he was high up in his top 5 of people he cared most about.

Maybe his nightmares had been out of worry? Alec looked down, startled a little from his thoughts as Jace had his hand on his forearm.

“Don’t worry about me...just-” Jace was cut out as there was yelling coming from the lobby of the station before shots were fired. The blonde reached for his holster but it was empty from when he’d been brought for questions earlier. Alec found himself pushing him back and watching the closed door as it seemed to getting more and more hectic outside. They both waited for a moment before it all stopped as quickly as it had begun.

The door was pushed open, Alec was just about ready to activate his powers and defend them but it was just an officer was panting and looking at them both. “Everyone okay in here?”

Alec and Jace both nodded before Jace was on his feet approaching his colleague. “What happened?” He pushed.

“Some psycho just walked in and started tearing up furniture...then he turned on us...there’s a few good men down” He swallowed and left with Jace, leaving Alec on his own after asking him to stay there while it was cleared out. Alec grabbed his phone and began to pace, he was itching to look outside and almost activated his powers just so he could see the energy signatures through the wall, but that would’ve given his identity away. He found himself ringing Sebastian.

“Are you alright?” Sebastian’s voice sounded confident but there was definitely worry behind it.

“I’m fine” Alec breathed out and sat back down as his friend began to explain what he’d seen from sitting in the carpark. Apparently the offender was already screaming before he even entered. He’d ripped a sign from the ground as if it was made of plasticine and then kicked in the front doors, taking out a couple of officers. Then the commotion was the same blind position Alec had from inside.

“Jace seemed on edge…”

“Well there  _ was _ something mad going on behind the door…”

“No-I know that...I mean he seemed more than he would. He’s a professional no matter what you say” He could hear Sebastian scoff at this. “He wouldn’t just flinch away and let me, a civilian, step in front of him just in case…he’s silent and he’s spooked…Which means he’s worried someone is after him”. Alec heard the door open. “I’ll see you shortly” He put the phone away and stood as Lydia stepped in with eyes wide, she looked just as shaken.

“Well I apologise Mr Lightwood. It’s not everyday we have an incident as severe as this...I’ll have my people escort you out the back, I’m afraid the front entrance is a crime scene now” She rubbed her hands together. “If you’ll follow me we just need a statement”

Alec nodded and followed her out, he glanced to the side where the corridor lead to main hall, he could hear chattering but without his powers he couldn’t make it out. As the door at the end shut behind someone passing through, he saw the glimpse of a leg on the floor, covered by a sheet. Swallowing he continued onto the office and sat down to fill out the statement on everything he  _ didn’t _ see.

\---

Jace made his way out of the station, it was lunch time and he’d been under a microscope from the moment he stepped in. He didn’t know exactly how long he’d been gone and thought he could slip back unnoticed. Clearly he was wrong and even Alec had been called in with concern. His cousin, Will, had been on his case as well, clearly having no clue that it might’ve been their Grandma behind it all. The headaches were beginning to get to him, so stepping out for air was the definite option as he headed towards the cafe he normally took his lunch break.

Stepping in he was greeted by the usual customers, before being ignored once more by the attractive redhead who always had her head in books in the corner. He’d tried a couple of times to talk to her, but she’d have her headphones in all the time and Jace was worried he’d interrupt one of her favourite songs. If it happened to him then he’d be majorly pissed off at whoever it was, so he’d leave her alone. Just as he was ordering his cheese salad sandwiches he caught sight of someone he recognised.

“Pencil pusher?” His mouth dropped and he made his way over to where the boy with glasses from the ‘laboratory’ was sipping a latte. He looked up and nearly choked, eyes wide and looking more than terrified as Jace dropped himself down and frowned at him. “Thanks” Jace took his hand where it was shaking to try and calm him down. “For helping me get out”

The guy cleared his throat and pulled his hand away, checking either side of him.

“What are you  _ doing _ ? You can’t talk about this in public” He spoke in hissed out whispers before giving an innocent grin to the waitress, trying to lure her off their case. “You’ll get us  _ both _ in trouble!”

“Then let’s take this outside then” Jace stood up, he needed some answers and he knew that this was the guy to get them, he’d helped him before he was sure he’d help him again. He waited for a moment, watching the suited boy before he stood up, mumbling something about how much of a mistake he was making before they both left the cafe. Jace took him round down a backstreet and folded his arms over his chest, his sandwich was in a carrier bag hanging from his forearm.

“I’m Lewis by the way... Simon Lewis” The boy, Simon, spoke and held his hand out to shake Jace’s. When the blonde didn’t return the gesture he let his hand drop and held his briefcase awkwardly at his stomach, almost like he was hugging it. “Mr Dieudonne’s accountant”  There was a moment where they both just looked at each other, not sure what to say next before Jace finally spoke up.

“I don’t even know who that is…” He frowned and looked away, leaving Simon to just raise a brow before he started backing up, this made Jace look back. “Woah woah where are you going?”

“You’re too dangerous to be around...and I don’t want to be seen with you by  _ anyone _ my boss is associated with or they’ll kill me” He was about to turn when Jace took a step forward and grabbed his arm, just a gentle tug back and suddenly Simon was on the floor on his back gasping and crying out. Jace let go of his arm and jumped back. Just how weak  _ was _ this guy??

“Shit sorry” Jace went to help him up but was pushed away.

“I’m good. I’m fine. Look Captain America just back off okay? I helped you out now help yourself by laying low until they think you’re dead” He took a deep breath and rubbed his behind. “If I were you I’d take the ostrich approach and just bury your head somewhere okay? Trust me…”

“Here” Jace took out a pen from his pocket, when Simon flinched he rolled his eyes before he offered up the back of his own business card to write on, seeing the blonde reaching for his hand. He in no way wanted the evidence on his body. A card he could burn in the hottest furnaces until it was complete dust.

Jace wrote his number on the paper and then wrote Simon’s on his own hand from the card.

“Don’t be calling me” The accountant warned. “I’m serious. I could physically die. Like not just in my sleep like horrible horrible worse than you can ever posibi-”

“-Look...Lewis...I know I’m hot but getting my number shouldn’t freak you out that much. You’re not THAT bad looking yourself...with a few changes you could actually be-

“-Alright! Look I’ll call you okay? I’ll call you and try and find something to help you out with what’s going on but I don’t know a whole lot...only the basic...ya know kidnapping and..experiment stuff…” He groaned and looked over Jace’s police uniform. “I forgot you were a cop...please don’t arrest me!” He stepped back again and before Jace could stop him, he hurried out the backstreet and away. Jace shook his head and looked over the number on his hand. Simon seemed to know enough to help, he could go to Lydia and the others, but the incident today had him rattled and he knew they couldn’t protect him. He didn’t know who Simon’s boss was but if he was the creepy guy from the lab then he hoped he was willing to help him.

\----

Alec currently had his thighs wrapped around a man’s neck as he sat on his shoulders, his hands shooting off electric arrows at the remaining thugs as they dropped to the ground in shudders. It was never powerful enough to kill, just enough to knock them unconscious and to let the authorities deal with them.

The man holding him came out of his shock of being sat on, just in time for Alec to throw himself backwards, his palm on the ground and he flipped the man onto his back, the impact knocking him out. Looking up Alec could see that there was still one man standing, the sparks coming off him showed he’d already been hit by an arrow.

Frowning he stood up right, drawing another and aiming it straight for his chest, giving it enough power to at least stun him. He looked a lot larger than the rest and was panting in what looked to be anger. Letting the arrow fly he stepped back, eyes wide a little as the man simply too it and yelled out, gritting his teeth and starting to head right for him. Alec managed to duck under his arm and roll to the side, flicking his bow into it’s holder and pulling out his batons instead.

As the man turned Alec went to hit him in the ribs, but the man simply screamed at him, his body was shaking and Alec could feel the heat coming off him in what must have been the rage. Gasping out Alec get his arm grabbed and could almost hear his bones starting to break under how tight it was.

“WHERE IS HE?!” The man screamed into his face, spitting out and Alec was on his knees, the pain in his arm was stopping him from moving as he desperately tried to break free. There was a harsh pull on him and he smacked into the ground, luckily the material of his suit worked as armour and the side of his mask stopped his chin from getting, what was was most likely, more than a bruise.

“Shit!” Alec hissed as he managed to pull away now he was let go, darting off to the side he could feel the pain in his arm still and he wished he and Magnus hadn’t split up right now. Not that he wanted him in the line of fire, but the two of them could’ve worked together on this unexpected powerhouse.

“Blue Bolt!”

Alec breathed out a sigh of relief as he saw Magnus fire off a burst of glitter at the man, shocked to see him start to push his way through it towards him. “Look out!” Alec yelled and Magnus looked to see him getting closer, steadying his feet and sending a large burst at him, knocking him finally off his feet with a giant thud onto the ground. The man was already starting to get up and Alec could see the veins practically bulging out of his neck and arms as he was looking at Magnus who was alert and ready. But Alec couldn’t chance it.

Snapping his batons back in place he threw out his arms to the side and began to focus, his hands beginning to give off sparks before he launched a blast of electricity hitting the man with such power it caused him to physically convulse onto the floor, he kept up the assault until Magnus threw up a force field around him, sealing him in place on the ground.

Alec dropped to his knees and felt the strain on his injured arm, panting and looking round to where his lover was coming over. “I’m alright” He got out and stood up before Magnus was able to show his worry. “I’ve never seen anyone like it…” He felt Magnus place his head to his chest and pressed a cloth covered kiss to the top of it, placing his good arm onto his shoulders.

“Sebastian said you were in trouble darling” Magnus had his arms around him. “If I hadn’t witnessed it myself I wouldn’t have believed him” The Warlock stepped back and looked over him, dusting off his shoulders before he looked back at the man still kept captive under the field. He was slamming his fists into the ground and his screams muffled before the whole of the inside was coated in red liquid all at once.

Magnus jumped as Alec stepped back, he slowly dropped the field and gasped as all that was in the place of the man was so shredded clothing and a lot of blood and gore. “What a mess” He groaned and Alec was glad the other part of Magnus was out. Hi sweet boyfriend would’ve been far too upset to see this as he was. 

“Stay back…” Alec put his hand to the symbol on Magnus’ chest and kept him back, walking over and ended up pulling back as he was attached with a smell that was a mix of metallic blood and almost like petrol fumes. Kneeling down he grabbed a sample and quickly pocketed it, turning back to Magnus as the sirens were getting louder. “We need to get out of here” He took a deep breath and Magnus nodded, the two of them left and failed to see through the rush to leave that one of the men they’d previously incapacitated had escaped.


	7. Not Enough

Alec hissed out as he lifted his arm up above his head, trying to keep the movement regular in order not to cramp up his injured arm. The mad tank of a man from the night before had almost crushed the bone in his grip. Luckily it was just bruising, even though it looked far worse than it was. Magnus had stayed the night again and shot up the moment he heard Alec’s pain, placing a hand on his wrist and looking over the damage.

The purplish, black bruising went from his shoulder to his elbow and looked angry and swollen.

“You really should see a doctor” Magnus mumbled, still with sleep in his voice. Alec shook his head and took a deep breath as he lay back down, smiling to himself as Magnus began to pepper kisses over his torso.

“I can’t..I’d fry the x-ray machine” He chuckled and placed his good hand into his lovers hair, coaxing his head downwards and biting back a laugh as he heard Magnus tut. Not that he complained though as he dug his hand into Alec’s boxers to pull out the hardening flesh below. Part of Alec was now wishing they could do this every morning, he just needed Magnus to understand that he could have his independence from his mum and just move in. “Mmmm…” Alec hummed and let his eyes shut as he began to rock his hips up to where Magnus was now using his mouth as well as his hand.

A knock at the door and Alec gasped, biting down on the back of his hand, he grabbed the covers and pulled them up quickly over shocked and blushing Magnus as the door opened and Sebastian walked in with a tea tray. Alec tried to ignore the wet sensation he could still feel on his erection.

“Good morning Sir” Sebastian placed the tray down, setting up Alec’s coffee before he moved to his wardrobe. “I do hope your arm is better because you have a meeting at ten o’clock. Which gives you…” He checked his watch. “Around two hours to be ready and-” He stopped for a moment and frowned turning towards the bed and looking over it. “-I thought Magnus stayed over?” He tilted his head.

Alec bit his lip and felt the blush rising. Magnus seemed to be making himself as flat as possible between his legs, with how bunched up and fluffy Alec’s bedding was, it was easy to miss him. That was unless you looked at the end of the bed, where Sebastian’s eyes widened and he began to sport his own rare blush. Due to his height, Magnus’ feet were hanging out from the bottom of the duvet.

“Oh all that is-” He stepped back and dropped the suit he had on his arm that he’d just pulled from the wardrobe, stumbling over a footrest. “-HOLY” Sebastian made a quick exit out the door, slamming it shut as he did and Alec let out a breath he’d been holding. Whipping back the sheets he frowned down at the mischievous man between his legs. He’d felt his tongue and lips the whole time his friend had been in the room being non-the-wiser. 

“You’re naughty” He ran his fingers in Magnus’ hair, dropping his head back and groaning as the other continued what he’d started but with more vigour now.

\----

Sebastian was sat with a cup of tea, breathing in the steam and relaxing himself as Alec emerged from upstairs, fastening his tie as he made his way down. It was a little awkward, usually they only did anything remotely sexual when Sebastian was out or definitely asleep. They’d have to be more careful in future...Or his friend would simply have to start waiting for a response to his initial knock before just walking in.

Alec picked up a piece of toast that had been left for him, he could see the the other was avoiding making eye contact. He couldn’t imagine how he’d react to seein Magnus. What did catch his friend’s attention though, was the makeshift sling he and Magnus had tried to create. 

“That won’t do…” He mumbled and stood up, placing his tea down and walking up to Alec, taking a moment to undo the knot of the mess of a bandage before he re-tied it and made it so Alec’s arm was high and angled in the right position. Sebastian then moved across to sort out his tie before letting out a huff. Looking to Alec’s eyes for a moment. He knew that though Sebastian had been scolding him last night for his carelessness for reading the situation before he jumped in, the evidence of the very little sleep he had was out of worry.

“Apologies for earlier...I’m not used to others being in your room” He mumbled out with a small smile, but Alec could tell it was hard for him to say. “I-I’m just glad he’s pleasing you-”

“-Oh god Sebastian!” Alec groaned and moved back.

“-What? I’m just-”

“-No seriously? We’re not talking about this!” Alec laughed in disbelief, he grabbed his coffee from the side and had a swig.

“Not talking about what?” Magnus walked in, still just in his pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt that most definitely belonged to Alec. Only with Magnus’ muscles being a bit more defined it stretched a little over his biceps. Alec’s mouth went dry at the sight and Sebastian hummed looking over him in a pretty obvious way, making the older man pull his arms up to fold them across his chest. 

“Nothing” Alec approached him, placing his hand to Magnus’ elbow and kissing his cheek. “Sebastian was just about to take me to work, then he was going to leave you in peace while he speaks with Jace’s cousin”.

Magnus just nodded and smiled, knowing it must be a private joke between the two of them before he grabbed some breakfast for himself.

\----

“Isabelle says the sample won’t be back until tomorrow if we’re lucky...but we’re all in agreement that there must’ve been a bomb inside him”

Alec sighed listening to his friend talk as they drove through the city. Alec couldn’t help but feel unease. No one had ever had the strength he’d witnessed last night, his arm was evidence of that even with his suit being bulletproof no one had ever gotten close enough to get the upper hand and brush off his powers as if they were nothing. If Magnus’ hadn’t have shown up he felt he would have burnt himself out and been pummeled to death by the raging lunatic. The fact that Magnus had recognised him as one of the missing persons from the files he’d been digging into the past week or so was a little unnerving as well.

The two of them got out at the garage, the security team giving Sebastian the pat down as he didn’t usually come inside with Alec. In the lift they stayed quiet apart from when Sebastian was telling Alec off for fidgeting with his sling. When they stepped into the lobby of the top floor, both went their separate ways and Alec stepped into his office to find Ragnor already there.

“Magnus called you?” Alec raised his brow as the other looked both concerned a little put out.

“And Isabelle….and your butler”

“He’s not my butler” Alec shrugged off his jacket that hung just over his shoulders, hanging it on the coat stand.

“That’s not the point Mr Lightwood” He stood up from round the desk, letting Alec sit in his own chair. “The point is you were very nearly a dead man...through  _ one _ thug”

“He was different” Alec breathed out and rubbed sweat that had already formed on his brow. “Besides I heal quick...end of the day and this’ll be the size of a finger…” Alec pulled out his papers from his desk, starting to go through the post that had come for him and the matters that needed his attention. “All that matters is next time we’ll be ready” He hummed as Ragnor shook his head, leaving him to do work of his own. When the door shut, Alec placed his forehead to the desk, hoping to relax before his meeting was due to arrive.

\---

“Well. This is a surprise”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Sebastian closed the door to the office he’d entered. Will Herondale, Ragnor’s assistant was sat at his desk, surrounded by multiple papers and what looked like complete chaos. He had the horrible urge to clean...but this wasn’t his responsibility anymore.

“Sit. It must be important if you’ve come” The man, who had black shaggy hair pushed back and styled a little more deliberately that Alec had ever been able to do, motioned to the empty chair in front of him. Sebastian chose to sit on the armchair at the side of the room, not caring that they’d have to speak up to each other just to hear. “Suit yourself” The man’s blue eyes kept looking up at him, as if waiting for him to start. But knowing what he was going to say and being here to actually speak to Will, had fried every brain cell he had. Will just hummed and went back to his work.

It was another ten minutes before Sebastian opened his mouth, not looking at Will but looking past him at the filing cabinet for no apparent reason that rested just behind his left shoulder. “Alec is worried about Jonathan”

“Join the club”

Sebastian scolded himself mentally at how easily the other had responded to him, how easily he could just sit there and talk to him like this. “Is he acting different? Since he came back?”

“Apart from blackouts and smashing his own house up you mean?” Will pushed his glasses up on his face and put the pen in his hand down. “He’s staying with me at the moment...just until he’s checked over...he refuses the hospital and he locks himself in the guest room when I’m not home...I can’t understand why the police. His colleagues. Are taking this long to find out what happened to him..” He sighed and Sebastian looked over his face for a moment before averting his eyes and cleared his throat.

“Alec just wanted to make sure he was safe” He mumbled and stood up.

“He’s treating you right?” Will was now looking directly at him.

“We’re not like that” Sebastian mumbled, unsure why people thought he and Alec were an item. 

“But I know what you’re like...you get attached...and you look like hell” The man went to stand up and Sebastian took an immediate step back.

“I’m fine” He gritted out. “I need to get back…”

“To what? Cleaning floors and ironing clothes?”

Sebastian growled lowly in his throat, feeling anger rising at how patronising the other was being. Some things just never changed, not that Sebastian wanted them to. He wanted to hate this smug looking man forever. “None of your goddamn business” He left the office before Will could even respond and immediately made a bee line for Alec’s office.

“He’s in his ten o'clock” The woman at the desk called out before he even touched the handle.

“Of course” He swallowed and took a deep breath. 

“Shall I ask him to call you when he’s free?”

“No need. I know when he’s free” He mumbled back and made his way to the lift, making the journey down to the garage, keeping his head up high. He really hated the Herondales.

\---

Jace was in his room, door locked tight while he kept his eyes on a small gap through the curtain he’d pulled shut. Everyone that walked too close to the apartment block was putting him on edge. He had heard from colleagues that the man who came in was screaming his name as he went down. They’d put over 20 bullets in him but he was still going for them, killing two officers and a man who had been arrested for drug dealing in the process. 

It took three shots between the eyes before he finally dropped. The man had been taken to the morgue, then overnight they’d returned to some sort of horror film. Chilled draw covered in blood and torn sheets left behind. The man had what they police seemed to believe, had somehow exploded. Jace shivered and looked at his hands, he could see the blood pumping through them and looked round at his room. Or what was left of it.

Will was going to kill him. He’d broken the wardrobe and kicked in parts of the dividing wall to the next room. He wondered if he could get away before he came back, he pulled his phone out and looked at the number he’d been texting now for days. Just as he was about to send another, he saw the phone light up with a call from a private number. Swallowing he put it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“It’s Simon” 

Jace opened his mouth to question why he’d bother ringing private when he already had his number saved in his phone. But that wasn’t important. “Sorry I haven’t called, it’s been pretty hectic and I was trying to find answers to your questions but it’s all locked down tight here”

“But…” Jace felt frustrated, he needed to know why he feeling so destructive and needed to know what his symptoms were. “You said you’d help me”

“And I’m  _ trying _ ” Simon sounded exasperated and out of breath, like he was pacing the room he was in. The man was so jittery. “Maybe it’s better to ask someone who’s been what you’ve been through…” Jace frowned and sat up from where he’d been in a corner of the room sulking. “Each night they’re letting out another psycho to find you and bring you in...you know the ones they’re injecting your blood into?”

“My WHAT?!” Jace gasped out and heard the other squeal on his side of the phone. He ran his hand over his greased back hair. “I’m sure you missed out this VERY important piece of information” His paranoia was justified and he couldn’t wait to tell anyone who would listen.

“Look don’t jump straight out there...stay with someone you trust with your life, or even find somewhere on your own far away from here”

Simons’ voice started to blur off as Jace was already going through lists of people who he could possibly ask, as well as remote locations he could go to that wouldn’t draw attention if he so much as walked past a window. “I’ll go-”

“-Don’t tell me! Idiot!”

“Hey!” Jace frowned. “Don’t call me that”

“Well don’t go telling me when I’m around these guys 12 hours a day okay? I’m trying not to be dragged into all this...even though...I kinda guess that’s too late”

Jace ended up hanging up after being told that it was like clockwork since he’d been out. They’d let out a crazy psycho each night in the hopes they’ll find him and either kill him or lead them to him. He knew already where he was going with this information and it wasn’t the station.

\----

Alec’s arm was fully healed finally, he lifted up from the ground where he was doing push ups, grunting while not thinking of the number he’d done. Instead he was listening to Magnus reading through his article to him. They were back at the journalist’s house waiting for a home cooked dinner before they went out onto the streets.

Two nights ago Jace had turned up at his home, much to Sebastian’s distaste, telling him he needed somewhere safer than with his cousin. Alec of course let him in, there was plenty of room for him to crash until this was all sorted. It also meant he could keep an eye on him more, so he set Sebastian the task of watching his moves and making sure he was kept in line, promising he’d make it up to him.

They’d spent last night hunting through to the early hours for a man who was supposed to be looking for Jace. The blonde had told him that he needed to tell his ‘friend’ Blue Bolt that there was supposed to be one of the missing persons hunting him each night. They took the information seriously after hearing that the man who exploded in the morgue had done so in the same way the one they had fought had.

Alec gasped as he dropped to the ground from a weight on his back, smirking round as Magnus had sat on his back and stopped him mid work out.

“Finally out your own head?” Magnus smirked and Alec flipped them so the older man was on his back, kissing him passionately before pulling back to see the man now breathless and bright red. “Dinner is ready…” He smiled up at him.

\---

“See anything?” Magnus was stood with his back against a chimney breast while Alec had his powers activated, eyes shining blue as he looked through heat signatures and around the area in the hope to find who they were looking for. From the anonymous source that Jace had only referred to as ‘Simone’, they were looking for a man in his early 20s who had been snatched from a supermarket last week.

His picture showed him as baby faced and lean, a father of two and if they could bring him in then it would mean one less potential disaster on the streets and a man reunited with his worried family.

“There” Alec’s eyes widened as there was a figure across town that was nothing but heat surrounded by multiple men who looked to be armed. “Five blocks” He blinked his eyes to shake the heat senses away, the fact he could look further than the previous 3 blocks was a result of their training and how much he’d been practising these days. Somehow doing it with Magnus made him more eager to learn, he wanted to be able to protect him, even if so far Magnus had proved he couldn’t die.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders and lips pressed to his temple, he rested his hand on Magnus’ forearm and smiled beneath his mask. “Come on” He attached part of his costume to the specific parts of the Warlock’s costume, attaching them together so that he could move easier without having to lose the use of his hands while getting around.

Heaving him up, Magnus lifted his knees to rest at Alec’s waist before he clutched on tight. Alec took a running jump and grabbed onto the brickwork of the building opposite before he began to travel low through the rooftops and sliding through them, conscious of the man on his back. He sometimes wished the gods had given him the power of flight. It would’ve made it easier. As they reached their destination he could feel something hard jabbing his lower back and groaned lowly, letting Magnus off his back and turning to scowl back at him.

Magnus held up his hands, the Warlock side of him clearly enjoying himself a little too much at the close contact. “It’ll pass” He sighed. “Sadly not as fast as I’d like without the little extra assistance” He smirked and Alec narrowed his eyes before a voice in his ear scolded him.

“Both of you behave” Ragnor didn’t sound impressed and Magnus started to wonder whether he’d made a good decision getting help from him if he was going to stop his fun. Alec turned round to look down. The men were surrounding the missing man, who seemed to be cowering, he could tell from here he’d been beaten with the blood that spotted the floor around him.

“This is it” Alec turned to Magnus, nodding to him as he stepped to the edge of the building. He watched Magnus jump down, throwing out a forcefield and landing safely on the ground but right behind the men who all now had their guns out and aiming for him. Alec quickly made his way around the back and to where the group had parted during the distraction.

“Boys” Magnus spoke out as he stepped forward, swaying his hips as he did and fluttering up a little glitter, with his cape blowing in the wind he looked like he was doing magic tricks.

“It’s you” One of them spat. “Don’t let him touch you men” The scar faced thug on the left called out. “That glitter shit gets everywhere” He growled and Magnus gasped.

“I  _ thought _ I recognised you” He chuckled. “I hope your wife didn’t suspect anything darling” He winked and the man growled before cocking his gun. Magnus had his hands twirling at his sides in various patterns, ready to react two ways. In defense or attack. He could register the movement behind the men as Alec climbed down the building. Magnus approached the closest man and stroked a fingertip over his shoulder. “I do like a big strong man” He purred out and the man he touched shivered. “You look like the smart one...so I’ll speak with you” He could feel the man’s hand loosen on his weapon which meant it was working.

“Don’t listen to him!” Scarface from before yelled out.

“Shut your mouth” The other yelled back, looking down at Magnus with a look of desire. “Say your piece...we’re busy” His voice was low but demanding, if Magnus had been just a guy looking for a good time, he might’ve been turned on.

But he wasn’t…

“I just wanted to tell you that you need to take better care of your victims” He sighed and turned so his back was to the man, resting his head back onto his shoulder, an unwelcome hand was on the front of his thigh and he was pulled closer. He stroked his fingers under the man’s jaw and smirked. “It might make them stay a little longer”

“BOSS!” One of the guys yelled out and Magnus chuckled stepping away while the guy turned round to his subordinate. “He’s gone” The thug looked where the missing man had been on the floor, nothing but the blood they’d spilt was left of him. “Fucking-” He growled fiercely, Magnus was stepping back with his hands up. “You”

“Now now...surely if anyone is to blame it’s” He turned to scarface. “You” He chuckled as the men were looking between the two of them, their guns all at Magnus. 

“What?! Why?!” The guy looked comically put out and confused.

“Because you know full well that if you’ve faced me before” Magnus smirked and stepped back, his hands out to his side as they began to glow, ready to throw up his shields. “That I don’t work alone”

The men’s eyes widened as the sky above them lit up blue and a barrage of electricity rained down on them, Magnus threw his arms above his head and covered himself from harm as he watched the men try to scatter and some even scream as it was relentless. If any of Alec’s powers turned on Magnus, it was this. He groaned and dropped to his knees to enjoy the show as he looked up. Alec was mid air and almost in slow motion with his batons out to both sides, shooting off the bolts and trapping the men in their own panic, stunning those he caught.

When they were all on the ground, Magnus walked over, dropping his energy field and nudging the leader with his boot chuckling.  Alec landed to the ground in front of him, his eyes still glowing and small static sparked from over his body like he was plugged into the mains.

“You’re super sexy when you do that” Magnus smirked and Alec shook his head laughing. 

“Come on” He lead Magnus away to the back alley where they were. The man he’d dragged out from the distracted men was sat beside a group of bins, his face bloody and his breath short. Magnus knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re safe now” He spoke calmly, Alec was looking both ways to make sure no one followed them.

“I’m not” The man shivered and gripped his hair. “Don’t you see” His skin was beginning to turn a darker shade of red and Magnus pulled his hand back, turning to Alec, cat eyes wide.

“He’s burning up” Magnus swallowed as Alec pulled him away. 

“Hey..look at me” He took the guys head in his hands. “We’re going to get you help” He watched as the man’s eyes were turning bloodshot and his body was shuddering. “Seb!” Alec yelled into his earpiece and he could hear Sebastian furiously typing away while the sound of Ragnor trying to help was echoing in the background. Magnus was standing back behind him, looking back and forth as the man suddenly began panting and growling. Alec’s eyes widened as the man’s hand gripped his forearm so tightly it reminisced the pain from the other night. “Shit shit shit” Alec prized his hand away and stumbled back, grabbing Magnus and pushing him behind the bins just as the man gave off one last cry and a sound that Magnus hoped he never hears again echoed out as he watched Alec, knocked off his feet and sprayed with blood and red sludge.

Magnus choked on his breath as he looked over to Alec, eyes wide as his lover was shaking and trying to wipe the it from his face with the backs of his hands.

The sound of sirens and Magnus stumbled over, starting to drag Alec up before he pulled him away, whispering to keep him calm as much as he could as Alec was clearly freaking out with good reason to be. Magnus hauled him into the car that Sebastian already had the door open to and even he looked shaken. In the car, Magnus was helping Alec strip off his costume as fast as they could, Alec’s body shaking and Magnus could hear the sobs that he tried to keep back but to have witnessed something like he just had, he could only imagine how horrific that looked.

Magnus used his cape to wipe Alec’s face and then pulled his body close. He was wearing just his underwear and buried his head into Magnus’ chest.

Sebastian looked in the rear view mirror before looking back to the road. The flashing lights disappeared into the distance. Alec had never failed to save someone before, he’d always been quick enough and strong enough. What happened tonight was something he wouldn’t easily forget. As Magnus was washing him down in the shower later that night, he took a deep breath and tried not to think about how that man tonight, would not be returned to his family. He found comfort in his boyfriend’s arms and tried not to imagine that as their fate.


	8. Taking a Breather, Placing a Bounty

Magnus was sat in the living room, looking at his now cold cup of tea while Jace was stood in the corner of the room, bouncing a ball at the wall while counting each time he caught it again. The sound had already driven Sebastian to leaving to check on Alec, while Magnus found it sort of soothing. When they arrived home last night, Jace had been awake and seen them come in. It had been careless on their part as he’d seen Magnus in his costume but he hadn’t brought it up yet. Hadn’t even said a word but he knew he must have a thousand and one things to say. He’d been worried about Alec in the first instance, Magnus respected the fact the blonde was eager to help even if Sebastian banished him to his room. Alec had been right to befriend him, it seemed he cared about Alec just as much. The ball dropped and Magnus spilt a little of the tea he was going to finally take a sip of.

“Will he be okay?” Jace came over, he looked restless and didn’t seem to be coping well, it was also a side effect to whatever his kidnappers had done to him as he was constantly on edge now.

“He’s strong...but he’s not unbreakable” Magnus tried to smile but the sight of Alec shook up last night was in his head and he ended up with a grimace. “We just need to be there for him”

Jace hadn’t even asked what happened, he didn’t know what Alec had seen. For all the work Alec does for the city at night, he’s never killed and he’s never seen death. They work on stunning and incapacitating. Last night had been an eye opener into how serious this problem was becoming and it wasn’t all fancy footwork and magical powers.

"I need to make a call...” The blonde already had his phone in his hand as he left the room. Magnus checked his phone as it pinged with a message from Isabelle. Apparently the news were talking about the tragedies that were happening and how the police were trying to get to the bottom of it. She was worried for Alec not returning her calls and messages, so Magnus took the time to reasurre her that he was alright. Or at least he would be. He'd stayed over for another night and it was getting too familiar now to wake up beside him. Part of him wished things were different, that he could just say to hell with it and move in, but not only were their working hours vastly different, he didn't want Alec to see any part of him he didn't like. He was trying his best to hide his bad side and Alec was still hiding parts of his life from him. He wanted Alec to prove he trusted him with more than just his life. Magnus wanted his mind, body and soul. He wanted Alec to give him his heart just as deeply as he had given the younger man his.

\---

“You know it wasn’t to be helped Sir?” Sebastian was sat beside Alec where he was looking at his hands. He’d woken shortly before his friend had come to see him and had decided to stay where he was. He felt better than he had before he slept and now he was determined not to repeat the same mistakes. Not that he could even think of any that he might have made.

“But there must be something...anything to stop it…” He looked round to where Sebastian had his hand on his shoulder for comfort. “The man- he” Alec took a deep breath and pushed his hands through his hair. “He told me when I got him away from the men that he was told if he wanted to see his family again he needed the antidote” Alec swallowed and shifted to get off the bed. Sebastian moved to stop him but held his hand back as Alec was now pulling on his jeans and grabbing a t shirt. “I think I know what the antidote is...but I need to be sure” Alec looked back at his friend and managed a smile, one that showed Sebastian that it wasn’t all as hopeless as he thought last night.

\---

“This is becoming beyond a joke” Malachi growled out as he looked at the television coverage of the ‘exploding men’ phenomena. “How have we gone so long and yet none of these men can find one idiotic specimen? I thought he would stay with family or colleagues...” He took a deep breath and looked round where Sister Cleophas and Michael Wayland were avoiding eye contact. “And your thugs are beyond useless...Blue Bolt can knock them down with tasers” He scoffed before one of the henchmen went to speak, stopping himself as they all turned to him “Don’t be shy speak your mind” Malachi looked to him and stepped closer. 

“Ben here has been a victim of the masked vigilante before...tell them what you saw” Michael sighed and placed his hand on the henchman’s forearm, before turning away and lighting a cigarette.

“He doesn’t use a taser…” The man, Ben spoke up, his voice took on a tone of wonder. “It came from his body..from inside ...I saw his eyes as they looked at me” He looked to Malachi who was now listening intently. “They shine blue like his lightning...I heard some say he even has super strength but his arrows...made of pure electricity...he just makes them…” He held out his palm, leaving his other hand to hold onto his machine gun. “Just like he’s taking a breath-”

“Enough” Sister Cleophas spoke up. “What’s a little electricity to a man in rubber” She turned to the others and smirked. “It’s the Warlock you want to look out for...I heard he’s taken bullets to the brain and walked” She walked over and looked at the television. “They work almost in sync together...some even say they’re lovers” Michael gave a smirk and raised a brow, Cleophas chuckled and walked by Malachi. “I can give you all the able bodied men for your experiments...my congregation are loyal...but they also live in fear of false gods” She placed a hand on his shoulder where the man looked to it then back at her, a smile curling on his lips.

“Send out the word” He turned to Michael who choked on his drag of the cigarette. “The ones who take down the two heroes will be greatly rewarded...Until then we keep searching for Herondale’s grandson...the experiments will continue to fail without his blood and marrow…”

“What did you do with the samples you already took?”

“They unfortunately went down with the lab” Malachi clenched his fists before he straightened his suit. “I have my people working on salvaging what they can but they seem to have miraculously disappeared into thin air”

\----

Alec was seeing Magnus to the door, he’d had a call from his mum so needed to show his face just to reassure her that he was okay. Magnus lifted his head to welcome a soft kiss to the lips and smiled stroking a thumb over Alec’s cheekbone. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Better than ever” Alec responded with another kiss, using both arms to wrap around Magnus and pull him close, deepening it and pressing the other as close as possible. With a soft groan into his mouth, Magnus let Alec take control for a change, he was pressed into the doorframe slightly and subconsciously lifted his leg to beside Alec’s hip, the younger man gave his elevated thigh a squeeze before they parted, both breathless and smiling.

“I believe it..” Magnus chuckled and hoisted his bag up. “Keep me updated and remember...nothing alone” He poked a finger to Alec’s chest and grinned stepping out the door where Sebastian was waiting in the car to drive him home. Alec hated these moments when Magnus would go home, he was still desperate for him to move in and call this his home.

When the car was out of sight, Alec turned back into the house and headed to where he could hear faint conversation, Jace was on the phone to his contact and seemed to be getting a little frustrated. So Alec opened the living room door and stepped in, frowning as there was a smashed up coffee table and one of the arms of the chair had been ripped off. Jace was showing destructive tendencies, just as Will had warned them about when he agreed to send him to stay with them. 

“-Simon...Okay..I’ll tell them” Jace hung up the phone and put it in his back pocket, he was watching Alec’s eyes looking over the damage. “I’ll pay for it I swear” He shook his head sitting down heavily onto the arm chair. “I just feel restless”

“Still hearing the thudding?”

“Constantly” Jace swallowed and looked up. “My head is pounding and I can barely sleep...whatever they did to me it hurts so much I can’t even move sometimes” He loved more than exhausted, something Alec could definitely relate to.

“You know when I fell through into the cavern on Mount Olympus...I was trapped for 4 days under the rubble and stone…” Alec sat on the sofa and looked at his knees. “I thought it was all over...that’d I’d never walk out of there, that I’d never see my family again” He swallowed and heard Jace shift in his seat to look over at him. “Of course my parents and brother were still alive at his point…” He smiled up to Jace, showing fondness at what little memories he had of them. “While I was starving and had lost hope...I saw a light...the cavern lit up and I began to pray to anyone who would hear me  _ just _ to see my brother and sister again...to tell them I missed them and how I was sorry for giving up so easily…” Picking up the lamp from the floor, where it was smashed up, he ran his fingers over the still in tact bulb, the light inside flickering on as he held it up to his face, watching the spark from the contact wire up to the filament. “Then by a miracle the rocks on my back turned to dust and sand. I couldn’t feel my legs thought, so I crawled towards the source of light. It was a temple...hidden deep within the mountain and I split nail and twisted bone as I pulled myself deeper and deeper…” He let the static run from his elbow down his forearm before it burst the bulb to the point the glass disintegrated instead of shattering.

“He was waiting for me...the ruler of the Gods” He smiled for a moment. “He touched me...stroked his light over my broken body and I was reborn…” He sighed and put the metal casing of the bulb on the coffee table, his eyes sparked a little with blue and he smiled. “What I’m trying to say is...ever since that day I’ve felt connections to spectacular people...to Magnus I felt something so powerful that he and I became lovers...with you...our friendship has become solid and full of trust…” He turned his head to look at Jace for the first time since he began speaking and frowned as the other’s eyes were wide staring at the bulb. “What?”

“You’re Blue Bolt?” Jace’s voice was trying to hide the excitement but he sounded entirely surprised at the same time. “Holy fucking shit dude”

Alec’s mouth dropped. “I thought...wait I thought you knew that last night?” He sat back and saw the confusion in Jace’s eyes. “Sebastian told me you saw me dragged bloody and a mess back in the house”

“Yeah but...Shit! I thought the Warlock just saved you!”

“He-Magnus-” Alec put his head in his hand. “I just told you something I haven’t even told Magnus yet and you hadn’t even put the evidence together?! You’re a police officer for fucksake!” Alec laughed out and shook his head. “Yes. I’m Blue Bolt and Magnus is Warlock-”

“-Shiiiit”

“-Look” Alec knelt down and put his hands on Jace’s head. “I’m telling you you’re special as well...whatever they did to you..this pounding in your head can be made into something I just  _ know _ it…” He ran his hands up Jaces’ forearms, causing the blonde’s hairs to stand on end. “You have a gift too...and we just need to figure out what that is before you turn green and smash things up around here even more” Alec smiled as Jace took a deep breath, he was taking it all in but the boyish excitement was still there at the revelation.

“It sucks you were trapped alone for that long” He whispered. “In the lab or..wherever...I couldn’t move, couldn’t even think straight”

“What did they do?” Alec asked and looked Jace in the eye as the blonde was finally making progress with revealing the story.

“Jabbed me, poked me, prodded me...some creepy ass old guy kept touching my hair...telling me I was special…” He took his phone out his pocket and looked at it. “I found Simone by some dumb luck while I grabbed my lunch and he’s the one who helped me bust out...I don’t think I have anything like you and Magnus..but If what I do have can be used for good instead of whatever he was planning...then I’m willing to learn” He put a hand to his head and gripped his scalp a little. Alec wished they had medical experience so they could help him, for now he could only offer what he had. “Let me help you sleep...just this once…” He lifted his hand and showed some sparks to the blonde who looked at him concerned before he nodded.

The two of them went upstairs and he waited for Jace to get himself ready and into his bed before he stepped over and placed a palm to his forehead. “This will hurt for a moment...but I’m going to zap you just enough okay?” He swallowed and as Jace closed his eyes he shot out sparks, the blonde shuddered for a second before he stopped and Alec had his hand away, there was a slight ashy discolouration to his temple but he was unharmed, just knocked unconscious. His breathing deep and Alec could see his fingers still twitching to the beating rhythm he’d described in his head. If they couldn’t fix him, they’d have to help him adjust as best they could.

The thought of Jace meeting the same fate as the others was unnerving. Alec left the room and propelled himself to his usual sitting spot on the windowsill of the entrance way. Looking over his phone and seeing a text from Magnus to let him know he was home.

\---

“You better show your face at work” Sebastian ran a cloth over the fireplace as Alec was now sprawled across his favourite armchair. “I’d advise not going out tonight either...not until you know what to do” He turned as Alec put his forearm over his head.

“I told Jace about Olympus” He heard Sebastian stop. “He knows who we are and I tried to tell him that I thought he could be like us...with gifts” He turned to Sebastian who was now stood by the remains of the coffee table. “He told me gather allies and I’d know when I felt them...this wasn’t instant like Magnus but now he’s been through these...changes...there’s something there inside him and it’s got potential to do horrible...dreadful things…”

“Please don’t tell me he’s going to be like-”

“No- this isn’t going to physically change him but...look at this mess...look at this place..I’ve been thinking and no normal person can put their fist straight through oak” Alec laughed as Sebastian seemed put out. “I know you don’t like him for whatever reasons...but if he’s one of us..we need him on our side…”

“Mr Lightwood” Both of them turned as Ragnor walked into the room, taking them both by surprise. “Door unlocked and security lacking again as usual I see?” The older man hung up his scarf and coat. “You asked me to look into Jonathan’s contact” He shook his head. “It’s stupidly obvious who he is...when you’re a businessman who meets a lot of different people” Alec opened his mouth to speak but Ragnor continued on cutting him off. “Simone Louie?” He scoffed. “Simon Lewis is an accountant who works for Malachi  Dieudonné... a man well known for being a complete psychopath and owner of Dieudonné Pharmaceuticals…”

“He’ll be hard to bring down without proof” Sebastian spoke up. “He’s a charming man...so they say” He looked to Alec who was already texting Magnus the updates, knowing he’d probably be having dinner by now with his mum.

“Ragnor I need you to set up a meeting with him and make sure it’s something that will involve his accountant...it’s about time we met this Simone Louie”


	9. Taken

Alec was sat in his office, flicking through pictures he had on his phone of him and Magnus, the two of them must’ve taken fifty photographs trying to get one they were both happy with. Chuckling to himself he selected one of him with his arms around Magnus leaning over the back of a bench he was sat on. They’d had some kind old lady take it for them in the park, he sent it to the printer and slid over on his wheely chair, waiting with his head pressed to the side of it as it hummed and vibrated the machine beside him.

“Mr Lightwood?” Ragnor’s voice came through the door as he opened it, distracting Alec from where he was intently watching the printer until it spat out the photo. Pinching it between his fingers under the impression it was still a decade ago and he had to wait for it to dry, he finally looked round. “I’m going into my meeting with Mr Dieudonne, he’s on his way up from the garage” He smiled knowingly as Alec nodded, pushing back to his desk and quickly setting up the photo in a frame, placing it pride of place in the centre of his workspace before he grabbed his blazer to dress himself back up. 

He hadn’t told Jace they were going to be arranging the meeting...so hopefully he wouldn’t get too mad about them going behind his back. Alec walked out of his office, shutting it and flicking the lock as he did, smiling to the receptionist who was already waiting with his coffee. “Thank you Carolyn” He flashed her a charming smile and took it, taking a moment to sip it while leaning on the desk.

“Well well well” a very well spoken voice came from behind, it reminded him a little of Sebastian, full of charm, except unlike his best friend, his was laced with sarcasm and bitterness. “Mr Lightwood”

Alec turned with a smile on his face and addressed the man who was in a light grey pinstripe suit. His hair short almost to the point of baldness and he held a cane as he walked, one Alec decided was only for decoration and not for a necessity for movement. “Hello, Mr Dieudonne I presume?” Alec kept his smile and tried to up his charm game. “Mr Fell told me you were coming in today, I’m excited to hear more about his ideas once he’s shared them with you” He held out his hand and took the man who he now knew was somehow behind the disappearances, but without proof, he found himself in another awkward soul crushing debate on what was the right thing to do. Throw him on the table and call him a murderer or to simply step back and turn his attention to the twitching man with the briefcase and glasses slightly in his vision behind Malachi.

“This way gentlemen” Ragnor’s secretary opened the door to his office and signalled for Malachi and a larger man who must be his bodyguard to entre, Alec took note of the slight hinting of a tattoo that was poking out from his collar, he was one of the hired goons that were often out at night doing the Downworld’s bidding. He was glad Ragnor had Will in the office with him, so he wasn’t going to lose to any intimidation game, but saying that, he highly doubted Ragnor would ever feel intimidated by anyone. Least of all this hard nosed businessman.

“Wait here please Mr Lewis” Malachi nodded to his accountant. “I’ll call for you if there’s need” Alec tried to imagine what kind of man would take his accountant round with him at all times… Sipping his coffee he managed to get one more smile in to Malachi before the door shut behind him, he earned himself a rather unnerving one in return. “Coffee?” He turned to the man in glasses left standing awkwardly.

“N-no thanks, I mean not that there’s anything wrong with the coffee I just don’t drink in foreign places..” Alec’s eyes widened a little. “Not that you’re foreign, that this place is, just” He sighed and Alec almost felt sorry for him but he actually found his stuttering and terrible people skills quite annoying. He couldn’t imagine Sebastian stuck in a room with both Jace and Simon, the poor man would have a breakdown.

“Alright” Alec put his hand up to shush him. “Let’s talk” Alec walked to his office, opening the door once more with the hand not holding his coffee and flashed as friendly a smile as he could manage. “It’s Simon right?” He asked as he held the door, waiting as the other man hadn’t even moved yet, instead he was looking confused at him.

“What? Y-Yeah...Simon. Simon Lewis” He walked a little closer pointing slightly at Alec. “And you’re  _ the _ Alec Lightwood. Don’t you have like-”

“I’ve actually been having some troubles with my. Taxes” Alec took a deep breath as he interrupted, the sound of Simon’s voice was starting to grate on him a little. “I hear you’re. Good, with...taxes” He sipped his tea, trying to understand why he didn’t think he’d need to come up with a plan to get this man alone.

“Oh well why didn’t you say so?” Simon laughed, a little too loudly for it not to be awkward, but Carolyn on reception still gave him that look that told him he was adorable, something Alec didn’t see. “We can’t have you doing anything illegal” Simon laughed again and walked past Alec into the room. The moment he was clear of the door Alec shut and locked it behind him, leaning against the frame and frowning.

“Well you’d know all about what the difference between illegal and legal is now. Wouldn’t you...Simone” Alec’s eyes widened a little as he stared down the now very confused looking man.

“Simon...it’s Simon...what?”

“That’s your code name though...the one you gave Jace Herondale?” Alec probed and watched as the accountant’s defences went up.

“Code...name…” He shook his head almost dropping his briefcase. “L-Look I  _ told _ him to call me  Rocky or...something to do with Pandas... something cool like that not a girls name” He pulled a face before Alec’s lips curled. ‘Bingo’. Simon’s face ultimately dropped. “Oh crap”

“Take a seat” Alec raised his wrist showing the underside of his watch. “One press of this clasp and I’ll have the whole building security on you before you can even sneeze Rock Panda”

“Rocky-”

“-Zip it” Alec snapped and the man dropped instantly onto the sofa, holding his case like a lifeline. “Start talking about what they did to Jace. He’s a very good friend of mine and he needs help...not to mention the men and women exploding around the city”

Simon took a deep breath and began at the beginning, it was choppy and Alec was starting to get a headache, but all he managed to get from the accountant was that Malachi was trying to make some kind of super soldier so he could run amok on some kind of power trip. Something about Jace’s DNA and exact genetic structure had ticked all the boxes, so naturally they needed a combination of his blood and marrow to make each experiment successful.

The lab had exploded before they had a chance to use it on anyone and there was only 4 samples that were finished when it did. All of which, were in the suitcase Alec had just prized from Simon’s fingers.

“Woah woah that’s private stuff” He tried to stand up but Alec’s hand on his shoulder pushed him back to sitting down. “I told you everything you can’t just take my-”

Alec discretely used static from his index finger to pop the combination and opened it out, emptying the contents onto the sofa beside him, eyes scanning as papers and various nicnacs scattered the area. He swiped up a silver plated container with a hazard logo on it as Simon was busy complaining and whining about the mess and how Alec was invading his personal property.

“How did you even?” Simon looked over the scorch mark on the back of his lock and sighed, scooping everything back in. “Look they can’t fall into the wrong hands”

“Which is why I’m taking them so you don’t follow Malachi round like his lap dog while holding them in front of his face to just up and take if he realises…” Alec walked to his desk and put the container into his bag to take home later and look at properly. “You better get out before he comes back” Alec looked at the time, watching Simon flinch as he saw the watch that could potentially have him arrested. Which it didn’t, but Alec was feeling a little mean. “You have 10 seconds to leave” He started hovering his finger over the clasp and laughed to himself as Simon was out the room so fast he was practically falling through the door.

Jokes aside, Alec was feeling hopeful now they potentially had a form of antidote in their possession. They’d just have to hope to find the next victim tonight…

\----

“Let me come with you” Jace was stood in the doorway as Alec was pulling his mask over his face.

“No” He responded simply and moved to walk past him, the blonde grabbed his shoulder and Alec felt the material around him strain at the power of it, his eyes widened as he pulled down his mask. “Jace. Hey” He pushed his hand away. “Listen you’re not ready...besides you don’t even have a costume so” He teased and Jace gasped. 

“Well how do I-”

“From my sister...who is busy all week so you need to wait and see...we also need to know your power so I know who you can represent”

“Represent?” Jace frowned clearly confused, as most would be...this was all plans in Alec’s mind. He sighed and put his hand on his shoulder.

“A story for another time...Sebastian will be home so...have a drink, get merry” He grinned as the blonde nodded and scuffed his feet on the floor in defeat. 

Alec checked his holster and made sure there was a small vial in there. One he’d taken from the box Simon had in his briefcase. He started to run towards the city where Magnus was going to be meeting him on the East side at their usual rendezvous point. Normally Sebastian insisted on driving him at least into the main streets but tonight he wanted him to keep an eye on Jace, the blonde was becoming restless and he was starting to show signs that may result in him hurting himself from his headaches and insomnia.

Alec scaled the back of a highrise of flats before he rested on the top, taking a deep breath and waiting, he cracked his back and then smirked, not having to wait as long as he thought he might. Taking the journey by foot must’ve taken longer than he expected.

“We must stop meeting like this Blue Bolt” The Warlock’s seductive purr as his arms wrapped around his chest and his body pressed into Alec’s back. Alec leant back into it, pressing his hips out and letting his head drop onto the other’s shoulders. His pulse quickening to match the heartbeat against his back. “You’re too fucking irresistible” Magnus groaned into his neck as one of his hands moved down and cupped Alec’s awakening crotch, starting to palm him through his suit. “I’m starved of you...though I tasted you less than a day ago”

Alec moaned, muffled into his mask as he felt Magnus’ erection pressing into his lower back as he rutted against him, the two of them twisting, stiff and in sync as they moved now more desperately. Alec never knew which version of his boyfriend he’d witness but he desired every part of him. Gasping out he pulled Magnus’ massaging hand away before grabbing round to desperately pull at the seams of his suit.

Magnus stepped back, his shoulders hunched as he smirked, amused and biting his lip as Alec freed himself just in time, the younger man dropped to his knees and coated the rooftop with his release, panting and resting his head onto his forearm. Walking over, Magnus dropped to his knees beside him and stroked his fingers through Alec’s black hair, the glitter from his palm decorating the top along with Alec’s blue streak. “That was close...imagine making a mess and having to carry it round all night” He chuckled and Alec, though blushing shook his head laughing breathlessly. “It would’ve certainly been interesting if you pulled that move where you straddle their shoulders baby” Magnus hummed and stood up when Alec was adjusting and redressing. “Not that I’d have let them be that close to your-”

“Alright” Alec took a deep breath “We have work to do” He checked the vial was safe before turning to look down at the prominent bulge still pressing from Magnus’ tunic, swallowing and looking up into the slitted pupils of the Warlock’s eyes. “We have a minute still” He dropped to his knees and pulled Magnus close by his hips.

\----

Sebastian was looking into his glass of scotch, frowning as Jace was probably on his 7th and waffling on about stories from his youth. His feet up on the coffee table and his arms flailing like an excitable child. He’s tuned him out some time ago and was starting to wish he’d let himself go and drink just as much.

Looking beside him, he looked over his features, people said Jace was handsome but that’s probably all he was. To Sebastian he was an annoyance and only causing more and more trouble by the day. Why he had to stay here was beyond him. Why couldn’t Alec just tell them he was mutated in some way unknown, then they could lock him up or keep in some kind of hospital to run tests. 

Sebastian didn’t even realise Jace had stopped talking, he was too busy daydreaming about all the ways that the other could leave them in peace. It was only Jace seemed to be moving closer, the stench of expensive scotch from his mouth as it opened and Sebastian at first was glued to the spot in shock. Just before two pouting lips were on his own he threw his hand up and pressed his palm flat to Jace’s face, shoving him back. “Are you ACTUALLY insane?!” He yelled and stood up.

“I thought?” Jace’s voice was slurred and he looked over at Sebastian with glazed eyes. Clearly intoxicated.

“Thought what?!” Sebastian was furious as he grabbed the remainder of the scotch, downing the rest of his own and putting the decanter back in the cabinet. “Get to bed. You’re a bloody nuisance” He growled. “Goddamn Herondales...All the same” He mumbled in anger, hearing Jace leave the room, knocking a few things over in the process. Heading up the stairs he didn’t even check Jace’s room before he climbed into the attic, grabbing a headset and clicking on the communications. “Patched through sir” He took a deep breath rubbing his eyes and watched as Alec and Magnus’ vitals flickered up onto the screens.

\----

Jace splashed his face with water and groaned laughing to himself and shaking his head. He really must’ve been desperate and drunk to imagine the butler wanting to kiss him. Another foolish mistake he had no intention of repeating. Grabbing his phone he saw a message blinking on the screen from Simon.

Simon: Where are you? We need to meet

Looking behind him, almost not trusting his current babysitter, Jace left the bathroom and snook as quietly as he could. He heard some door slamming upstairs but went to his own room instead, sitting on the bed looking over the text, fingers hovering over send.

\----

Magnus threw up his forcefield as a barrage of bullets reigned down, crouching he managed to hold himself stronger as the sounds hitting the field were like small popping noises, he looked round at where Alec was currently beating the offenders down with his baton. Waiting until the time is right, Magnus threw out the field and knocked the remaining men, as well as Alec off balance. Biting back a smile as Alec dusted himself off while standing back up.

“YOU!” A voice bellowed out and Alec barely managed to duck when a large, oversized thug came swinging. Another one of the insane rage machines… Magnus threw up a shield as quick as he could, stopping him for a moment while Alec grabbed for the vial, pulling the cap off the needle and running over, skidding on the floor into the field and swinging his arm up to jab the man in the backside before rolling over and away. The man growled loudly and charged at Magnus, hitting him square on the face with a solid punch and giving him no time to recover as he went down. 

Alec’s heart caught in his throat and he threw out bolts of electricity, latching onto the man’s bulging biceps and tugging back, dragging him off Magnus who was holding his nose and groaning on the floor. One the man was pulled back he turned round and started shaking.

“Shit shit shit” Alec cursed. “That was supposed to work!”

Magnus pushed himself up and swayed before dropping back down, the knock to the head making him dizzy and now completely useless as he watched with blurred eyes as the man ran at Alec before he dropped to the ground screaming. Alec threw his arms up to prepare for the worst, but instead of exploding, the man’s skin turned white and he shrank down almost half the size he was, shivering and starting to sob.

Alec approached him and knelt down, pulling his head to his lap and pushing the sweated hair back from his face looking over his eyes, the man was crying in pain but the threat of his life seemed to have stopped. Grabbing the needle he put the lid back on and put it safely back to his holster, turning now to where Magnus was leaning against a nearby bin.

Clambering up he approached him and took his head in his hands, looking over at the blood down his face from his nose. The sparks in Alec’s eyes were hiding the fear he felt looking at his injured love. Magnus smiled through it and put his palm to the back of Alec’s hand.

“We saved him” His voice was hoarse and Alec couldn’t help but smile, hooking an arm under his leg he hoisted Magnus into his arms and began to carry him away and out of site. “Pick up please Seb” He spoke into the earpiece but then frowned at no reply. At some point during the fight he’d heard him patch himself in. “Seb”

They sat up on another rooftop, Alec tending to Magnus’ wounds while keeping him from nodding off, he must have concussion but the modified genetics running through him were healing up his bruises already. Alec was astounded yet again how much quicker Magnus healed than he did, he just hoped it worked internally again. The crackling of his earpiece kicked in suddenly.

“Sir we have a problem...I’m on my way”

Alec didn’t like the sound of that…

\-----

“What do you mean you let him go?!” Alec wasn’t even fastened in and Magnus was dozing in the seat as he yelled at his friend.

“I didn’t exactly let him...he met his contact outside then by the time I realised he’d gone out the front door I watched him thrown in a van and he was gone!” Alec ran his hands through his hair, his mask was hanging around his neck where he’d pulled it down and he was now looking over Magnus.  It was clearly a trap, he knew it must be involving Simon now unless Jace really was so foolish that he went to meet with his captors.

The concoction in Simon’s case had worked, which meant they could help everyone they could find, hopefully the police would take the man who was recovering home and it would be the end of his part in all this. Magnus was resting and seemed a lot better but the fiercely protective part of Alec wanted him to never venture out again. If he’d been quicker then Magnus would’ve been safe and wouldn’t have given him a scare. He hated seeing him in pain on the floor like that, it sent a shiver down Alec’s spine and he felt sick but they needed to save Jace.

The best bet would be Simon, but finding him now might be difficult, there was a chance they’d all go into hiding with their victim. Alec ran his hands through his hair and growled lowly in frustration. He hated the idea of Jace in trouble, at least they needed him alive. Even then if Alec went to take on more of those raging men he’d never stand a chance without his partner. Stroking his hand through Magnus’ hair he took a deep breath.

“We’ll find him...” Sebastian reassured Alec through the rear view mirror. Tonight they’d rest and tomorrow, they’d waste no time in bringing Malachi down.


	10. Skyscraping Rescue

“Alexander!”

Alec stopped dead where he had just pulling on the tights of his costume, frowning and looking at the bed where the rest of it lay. Magnus’ voice seemed angry, but he couldn’t blame him. Two strong arms wound around Alec’s waist and he tried not to melt into them. “I can’t see you hurt again” Alec’s words were almost inaudible. There was a damp feeling on his shoulder where Magnus had his head pressed to it.

“I’m  _ okay _ ” Magnus ran his hands up Alec’s chest before he turned him in his arms. Alec could see that there was no evidence of the wound, or even blood left on Magnus. He felt both relief and a surge of pain just remembering how he looked just over a week ago. To see Magnus’ bruised and broken face had kept him awake most nights, the nightmares mixing with the ones that already plagued his sleep. “But if you go out on your own again...I  _ won’t _ be” He frowned up at Alec and cupped his cheek.

Magnus was always so much stronger than Alec gave him credit for, he wasn’t a damsel in distress. Magnus was more powerful then Alec could comprehend and they’d only just begun to discover their powers together. He’d spend the week stopping Magnus from coming out with him, going solo after all this time felt like he’d left a part of him at him. Which in a way he had.

He leant into Magnus’ palm and turned to press his lips there.

“I won’t wait with Sebastian in the attic again” Magnus stepped back and Alec was already missing him, pushing him away had been a mistake. “I made mistakes and I was slow...but I’m ready” He didn’t say another word and Alec didn’t stop him, letting his shoulders slump in defeat before he picked at the waistband of his costume. The last week had been quiet, nothing other than generic muggings and fights breaking out between friends who both eyed the same girl. 

No more experiments, even though Alec had the vials ready and still no sign of Malachi and his men. The businessman was apparently away to meet his international investors until further notice, meaning whatever Ragnor was ‘playing’ him with was also on hold before it even caught ground.

They were at dead ends and while he sat on the radio tower, listening to Magnus talk about his mother’s latest issues with the apartment building he let himself breathe. His hand found one of his boyfriends which was moving with enthusiasm, entwining their fingers and holding it on his lap with a sigh. If all they could do was wait, then at least he could allow himself to wait with the love of his life.

\----

Jace took a deep breath as he was on his back, the room was spinning and he felt sick but his veins were pulsing in his body like they wanted to burst. Sweat was pouring from his skin and he felt burning to his core with every move he made. For hours he’d been put through physical testing, the wires attached to his body was were almost sliding off from the sweat and he was finally at his limit.

“Excellent work yet again” Malachi walked into the room, clapping slowly as he did. Two larger men came in front of him, grabbing Jace from the floor and holding him up as the older man approached. “Remarkable as always Mr Herondale...you don’t bulk out like the others…” He gave a glance to the men holding Jace. They were built like concrete and at least three times the size of the blonde. “Yet you can do this to them…”

Jace’s vision was blurry but as the man spoke he looked over to someone lying on the floor, rolling in pain and his cries must’ve been silent because Jace couldn’t hear them. All he heard was Malachi’s voice as he was practically speaking into his ear. “You are exceptional...you will Captain my army...all will fear you” A gloved hand was pushed through Jace’s hair and he felt the nausea rise. He didn’t hear the rest of the discussion, but when he woke up again he was clean and redressed, bound by leather straps and metal buckles to a row of bars. His arms ached from holding him up.

“Simon” He breathed out and pressed his cheek to his bicep to calm his thudding head.

“I’m here” A voice, slightly broken from the other side of the bars and he felt a hand to his forearm, it kept him grounded and he wished for the days when he had people he could trust again. It had only been a week, but it had been the worst of his life. He’d had more chemicals and more pain, his headaches were only subsiding when he was hurting someone and he felt the lowest he’d ever been.

Simon had been in the cell beside him, he knew he was being left there for his assistance in the escape and he was only being kept alive to keep Jace calm. “I can’t do this anymore” Jace growled lowly as he opened his eyes to see where the other man stood. He looked older, less like a boy now. His glasses were shattered on one side, the middle taped together and his clothes dirty and torn. He was like this because he helped him. He was like this because he tried to be a hero. Malachi had found this out and used him to lure Jace from the safety of Alec’s home.

Alec. Blue Bolt and Warlock were out there and he knew they’d be looking for them. He never doubted it. He doubted Sebastian would care but even he was a good enough guy, he’d watch him clean the mansion from top to bottom and still smile whenever Alec needed help with something. He was completely selfless. Strangely he was missing him more than the others, maybe because they’d parted on bad terms. He needed to defend his drunken, horny self. He wasn’t attracted to the other blonde, it had just been a while…

“Woah” Simon’s gasp brought him back to reality and he was looking at him in a little fear, but mostly excitement. “You’ve...your straps”

Jace looked downed at his wrists where the straps were now gone, he frowned and checked the bars where they now hung, the buckles and locks shredded where they’d torn and the ones that were round his waist and legs were just as destroyed. “Shit” He laughed a little out of breath and clenched his fists.

“You’re still on the drip...that’s actually insane” Simon laughed and pumped his fist in the air as Jace ripped out the wires and tubes, the blonde laughing with him, even his headaches were in the back of his mind now instead of fighting their way to the front.

“This is my power!” Jace laughed even louder to the point where the door swung open and a thug walked in, baton ready in his hand but Jace was ready and still giddy. He caught the baton and ripped it from the man’s hand like it was nothing, turning and swinging it now to catch the man’s shoulder. He heard Simon’s protest as the sound of crunching bones beneath the force of the stick caused the large man to crumple down to the ground. Jace grabbed the drip he had been on and jammed it into the man’s leg, watching him drop to the floor from the sedative.

“See that?” He smirked round to where Simon was cheering him on, their surroundings and horrible situation suddenly not being an issue for either of them who seemed probably more excited then they should be.

“That was  _ awesome _ ” The younger man pumped his fist again. “Can you make these bars into cheese?” He grinned and stepped back as Jace came over, gripping the bars and pulling them apart, they bent completely apart and some even crumbled. He helped Simon through the hole in the wall before there were 6 men now crowding the cell. “Simon...run...find Alec” Jace pushed the other behind him in defense. His body already aching to run at the men coming closer and looking meaner than ever. “I can handle these” His cocky smirk was all Simon needed before he slid round the edges of the room and out the door the men had come through.

Not looking back he took a deep breath and tried to figure out where they were. They seemed to be in Malachi’s skyscraper. It was night which meant only the cleaners were around. Apart from the thugs in the lower levels currently fighting Jace. He needed Alec’s attention somehow, rushing up to the lift he hammered the buttons using his voice recognition to get to the top floors.

When he reached his office, dodging the dancing cleaner who had her headphones in, he pressed his palms to the glass. Lightwood Tower was literally in his sights and he doubted the billionaire would even  _ be _ there. Grabbing his phone from the desk he ran through his numbers and found Jace’s. Cringing at how no wonder they found out he had helped him escaped, maybe his discretion needed serious work.

He hit dial and waited…

\-----

“Sir” 

Alec had his arm around the neck of an angry teenager who was far too bothered about the cigarette he’d dropped on the floor than the fact Blue Bolt had caught him threatening an old lady with a knife. Magnus was currently talking to the lady and keeping her company until her son arrived. 

“I just had a call from Simon Lewis” Alec frowned hearing his voice and hummed as he listened to his friend speak. Magnus had taken his ear piece out to give the woman his undivided attention, he was always the one to comfort the victims they saved. Alec was too awkward for any of that. He watched as Magnus showered her in a little glitter and laugh as her hands caught some in awe of him.

The sirens were louder now and the woman pulled Magnus into a hug, kissing his cheek and thanking him before thanking Alec as well. Alec pushed the offender into the arms of the police before he scrambled out site with Magnus, waiting until they were away before he took Magnus’ hand.

“Simon called Sebastian” He saw Magnus looking back to the direction of where they’d helped the woman, he knew the woman was older than Magnus’ own but he could see the way he helped her and took the time with her that he thought of her in that moment. He showed his worried boyfriend comfort by pulling his mask down and kissing him gently. Letting their lips brush and press together until he felt Magnus’ curl his into a smile. “Hey” Alec whispered into his lips, their bodies close and hands on each other now.

“Hey” Magnus replied and stroked his fingers through Alec’s hair, the two of them not caring that it was once again causing the glitter to work its way through his hair. If Magnus was honest, he loved to see glitter on Alec. It was almost like he’d staked a claim on his lover.

“Okay?” Alec’s voice was soft and he’d pushed aside what he was going to say to make sure Magnus was in the right frame of mind. He pressed his hand to Magnus’ cheek and smiled down to him as his smile was returned.

“I am” Magnus hummed and nuzzled their noses before he stepped back and held both of Alec’s hands. “You were saying Simon called?”

Alec nodded and matched the serious tone, finding his peace of mind in the way Magnus was rubbing his thumbs over his knuckles and the back of his hands. “We’re going to Malachi’s office...it was too obvious for where Jace was...so that’s exactly where they are...If we can get to the roof...he’s going to let us in” Alec didn’t miss they way Magnus’ eyes widened at the idea, he clearly knew how tall the building was. “You don’t have to-”

“-Nonsense...we’re in this together...I’ll just hold on extra tight” The Warlock gave Alec’s hands another squeeze to reassure him.

\-----

Alec’s muscles were straining, it wasn’t the best idea he’d had… Now he was half way up the side of a skyscraper, Magnus harnessed and clinging onto his back as he used the way the concrete jutted out on each floor to grab a hold. Meaning that he had to propel himself up with his toes and fingers where they just fit. He was glad now for the slim-line boots they’d designed for him.

“You can do this” Magnus whispered on his neck, pressing a kiss there. He could tell the other was terrified and Alec was struggling. “Activate your powers” Magnus’ voice was shaking and the air was getting colder. He was grateful the tower’s design wasn’t the same as his own, which was a solid wall of smooth glass from top to bottom.

Alec had been trying to hold back his energy but Magnus was right. They’d never make it to the top if he didn’t draw out his strength now. Magnus’ palms were warm. There was a large gust of wind and Alec lost his hold with one hand for a moment, not missing how his boyfriend’s breath hitched. “Alec do it” He growled out, the Warlock clearly getting out. “The fall will be bad...But if I survive and you don’t...I’ll personally find you and make you regret being so stubborn right now”

If they weren’t currently god-knows how many feet in the air right now, Alec would’ve been turned on by his lovers town.

Nodding his head he pulled himself steady and shut his eyes, working out his muscles as he felt the electricity igniting inside him until he opened his eyes and the static shot from them. He turned his head, looking into Magnus’ cat eyes with his own shining blue orbs before he began the climb once more. Each move more fluid to the point he was starting to glide up.

Magnus looked out at the sky how the storm clouds were forming over the building, it was ominous but he knew it was because Alec was using his powers and in complete concentration, he smiled proudly.

It was another ten minutes until they reached the top, Alec unhooked the harness keeping them attached and Magnus wobbled on his feet before dropping to his knees to take a deep breath. Alec didn’t feel tired and felt a lot more stable than Magnus, but that was because he was still as energised as ever. “So…” He walked over, helping the other to his feet and giving him a quick kiss. “Lets find-”

“-Oh finally!” Simon was stood over to one side, hiding in the shadows. He looked like hell and Alec was eager to give Malachi a piece of his mind for hurting civilians. “This way” He swallowed and lead them both to the stairs down into the building. “I left him fighting some guys off” Simon whispered. “But I mean Alec was smart calling you both instead of coming himself with the cops...it would’ve been a disaster...Mr Dieudonne is far too smart for the feds even” When they got to the lift he let them in first. Alec and Magnus shared a look before going into the small space and Magnus chuckled as the doors shut.

“So Samson” He purred and stroked a finger on the boy’s arm, not missing the way he looked instantly uneasy, Alec just rolled his eyes and folded his arms, leaning against the wall as the lift started up. “You’ll impress all the genders with your heroics” Simon was actually blushing a little and shrugged. 

“Just doing my part sir” He smiled up and looked at Alec, looking away again quickly as his flashing blue eyes were too much to look into for too long. “So-” He started until the lift came to a sudden holt, the lights all shutting down until all that was seen could be the two heroes eyes and the emergency lights that shone with a faint purple glow above the control panel.

“This isn’t good” Alec stepped from the wall, he placed a hand on Simon’s shoulder, listening and his eyes widening as he used his thermal sensors and picked up a large, red hot signature directly above them. “Warlock shield!” He yelled, Magnus without delay or question threw up a shining purple field surrounding them just as the top hatch was ripped from above them, bullets streaming down at them from above.

Alec looked to Simon who he could see clearly now with the light of the force field lighting the area. “You need duck down and wait here okay?” He pulled out his bow and conjured a lighting arrow, firing it up, hitting his target.

A large man on the roof who had removed it, he was on the floor screaming angrily. He seemed to be the same as the previous experiments but a lot more in control...which wasn’t a good sign. They must’ve used Jace’s properties just as they planned to. “Jace is on the lower floors, correct?” He turned to Simon who nodded. “Alright come here” he grabbed Simon by the arm, ignoring his protests at being ordered. He pressed his lips to Magnus’ ear and breathed in to calm himself ready, Magnus used his free hand to understand exactly what needed to be done, he held it out to the corner of the carriage.  “Little to the left” Alec instructed, able to work out where the key wires were for the lifts stability. The last thing they needed was for them to cut the main support and end this rescue before it even started.

Magnus nodded and changed the angle his hand pointed, his eyes watching the man above now beating down on the shield, trying to break through, each hit made Magnus’ balance falter, but the shield held. For a split second he looked to the ground and growled out, letting out a burst of explosive glitter to rip through a hole in the floor.

Alec kissed his neck before dragging Simon out and using one hand to lower himself over the edge. “Hold onto my back” He ordered Simon before he used the wiring and bolts to climb to the wall and used the cables to start his descent. 

“Is he gonna be okay?”

“Of course he is” Alec smirked at Simon’s question, he clearly hadn’t encountered the Warlock before. There was a loud scream from above and the cables wobbled above. He didn’t look up, his heart pounding but he knew Magnus was okay. He had to trust him.

Reaching the right floor, he let Simon rest on the ledge while he prized open the doors, letting him through before he heard a crash and eyes widened. Looking up he threw himself through the doors and snapped them shut just as the carriage went free falling past them at high speeds.

His heart was in his throat and he clenched his fists, pulling open the doors he looked down to the darkness, he could make out what was once the bright red, angry heat signature, now turning blue before he saw the flicker of another heat. Magnus. He took a breath and went back to Simon.

“Lets go” He pushed the other to lead the way, the closer they got, the most destruction he could see. Holes in the wall, furniture broken and lights smashed. Jace was most definitely somewhere. When he turned the corner he let out a relieved sigh as the blonde was sat on the floor, his legs dangling out one of the smashed windows and looking out at the city lights.

“Jace” Simon laughed and ran over, stepping over the bodies on the floor. Alec could see they were all just sedated, none were dead. He saw the two embrace and folded his arms, a little relieved that it had been easier than expected to reach him. The lift shaft was just a complication, he smirked to himself as he heard a tutting behind him before he turned and pushed Magnus’ approaching form round the corner and to the wall, closing his masked mouth over the others.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again” Alec breathed out stroked his hand down Magnus’ face. He pressed their foreheads together. 

“I had to break the carriage...that fall was never going to kill me darling” Magnus chuckled and gave Alec’s crotch a grope. “Now come on love” 

Alec jumped back at the touch and shook his head, not wanting to be turned on right now in enemy territory. “Behave” He mumbled and dodged another advancing hand before getting a pinch to his backside as he walked into the other room again. Simon and Jace were still there, talking amongst themselves.

“So Alec sent you” Jace walked over, he had bruises and a few scrapes but looked in good health, his eyes tired and he still looked exhausted. Alec looked to Magnus for a moment before smiling beneath his mask at his friends loyalty. 

“He did” Alec walked over and stopped as Jace held a hand up to stop him. “Don’t come any closer…” He looked uneasy and Alec narrowed his eyes before he could hear from his heightened senses that they weren’t actually alone in the room as he’d first assumed. Cursing himself inwardly at how distracted he’d been by Magnus’ presence but still found himself stepping back towards him to make sure he was close. Which he was. Magnus placed a hand on his lower back and stepped beside him. “How many?” He spoke quietly.

“At least 10 around us” Alec looked to the doorway as a slow clapping echoed around the trashed room. Malachi stepped out between them, putting his back to Jace and whistling as he looked over the two heroes. “So here you both are…” He snapped his fingers and men advanced from all angles, guns pointed at them. Behind them a face none of them expected as Michael Wayland came out and put a hand on Simon’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze and pulling him back. 

“He died with my parents” Alec whispered to Magnus just loud enough for him to hear, but Magnus already knew this. He frowned looking over him, feeling a little disgusted, even in his flirty warlock form by the once over the creep gave them as he smirked at them.

“I had hoped it wouldn’t be here in my building...but if that’s how this has played out” Malachi hummed and tapped his fingers on his cane. “One flick of glitter...or even hint of static and we break his neck”

Even Jace snapped his head round where Michael now had his arm around Simon’s neck, he growled lowly before Malachi stroked a single finger over the vein in his neck. “Now now” He smirked as Jace seemed conflicted but turned away regardless.

“Brainwashes is low...even for the Downworld” Alec spoke out, grabbing Magnus to keep him away from the others as they were herded to the stairs, being led right to the top and back to the roof where they had entered in the first place.

“You’re going to witness my power” Malachi began to remove his jacket, followed by his waistcoat, tie and shirt. Beneath he had the body of an aging man. White hair dusted his chest as well as his head. Taking a deep breath he held his arm out where an IV was already set up from the vein on the inside of his arm.

“Jace” Magnus called out, getting the blonde’s attention. “Simon is your friend..look what’s happening here” He tried to reason with him, they could see the conflict behind Jace’s eyes.

“Focus only on me” Malachi groaned as someone set up a tube to the IV before they jabbed another into Jace’s arm, the blood that ran between them caused the older man to shiver and look visibly sick.

“Jace” Alec spoke out now to get his friend’s attention, looking at how the blonde’s eyes were flickering while Malachi was now on his knees, his veins running thick and his body starting to bulk. He could feel his static building through his own body and knew this needed to stop. Whatever he was doing wasn’t going to be good.  The clouds above them began to darken and Magnus took that a signal, stepping back and starting to saunter over to where Michael Wayland had a cigarette between his lips, his hand still on Simon.

“Do you have room in your hands for me? Life stopping crime is difficult...” Magnus smirked and licked his lips, not missing again how the lust was behind Michael’s eyes. 

“Defecting?” Michael smirked and nodded to one of his henchmen, pushing Simon to him where the brute kept his hold on the accountant where Michael held out both his hands putting them on Magnus’ shoulders. “Let me take a look at you” He smirked and raked in Magnus’ groin in particular. “Yes…” He shuddered and Magnus let the Warlock take over as he dropped his head back with a groan. “You look delicious”

“Wayland!” Malachi yelled and growled out. “Don’t let you dick distract you” He snarled as his eyes began to leak out from tears, his body shaking. Alec didn’t even glance round, he kept his cool and began to calculate the men around them, some had looked to the sky, others were still training their eyes on him and Magnus. Simon was struggling, probably held too tightly and Jace was swaying, his lips parted in gasps.

“The fun you’d have with me” Michael smirked and stroked his hands round to under Magnus’ cape, cupping his behind and giving him a squeeze. “Fuck-” He laughed and Magnus smirked pressing his face into Michael’s neck and letting him cop a feel, using his own hands to stroke round, cupping the man’s crotch before he looked to the side at Alec, catching the twinkle in his blue eyes before he released a blast back of glitter from his palm.

Michael screamed out in pain, there was no tears but he was definitely going to be feeling it for days maybe even weeks to come. “You should’ve listened to Malachi...you were too easy” He laughed and threw up a shield around himself as suddenly some of them opened fire at him, blasting some back and causing a commotion around them. 

Simon was shoved out the way as Magnus approached the thug and held his hands together, a large flurry of glitter between his palms looking both beautiful but dangerous. He didn’t give the man time to grab his hostage again, or to even grab his gun before he was charged. Magnus knocked him off his feet as he burst the sparkles out in all directions.

Jace gasped and grabbed the tubes, ripping them out and looking at Malachi, shaking his head and trying to get the man’s voice from where before he looked to where Alec was stood. He was looking straight at him. The only one  _ not _ distracted by Magnus’ over the top flurries and moves.

“Herondale” Malachi growled before he rose, now standing taller than all of them, his body so bulked and deformed he stumbled and looked in severe pain.

“Idiot. I’m not yours to control anymore!” Jace growled and ran at him, before large hands grabbed him by his shoulders.

“I don’t need you anymore...your blood runs through my veins and I have all the power here” He growled at Jace’s face. “You were going to be my captain” He snarled before he threw Jace’s body with so much force towards the end of the building. Showing no signs of stopping in the air before the edge, Simon yelled out over the gun fire still at Magnus’ back.  Then Alec saw his love. Almost in slow motion as Magnus was running with all his speed, a field around his body as bullets ricocheted off in all directions before he threw himself in the way of Jace’s body, using his palms to blast the blonde back away from the edge, but in the process knocking himself over.

Alec’s body froze and his voice came out choked, his hand out before he could even properly react as he watched Magnus disappear out of sight off the side of the skyscraper, just as Jace’s body skidded onto the ground and he stumbled up, looking to where Magnus had gone. “Shit” He turned to Alec slowly and anyone who looked could see the guilt, the shame and worry on the blonde’s glitter covered face. But Alec only felt rage, his eyes now on Malachi’s laughing, bulging form.


	11. Rooftop Showdown

The storm clouds gathered, thunder overpowered the sounds of the city below and the floodlights on the roof flickered angrily. Alec had his fists clenched listening to the maniacal laughs from Malachi who wasn’t the only one amused. His men were laughing as well.

Laughing because the invincible Warlock had taken a tumble over the ledge and fallen, Alec could still feel their bond inside him but he didn’t want to imagine the state of health Magnus was in right now after plummeting so far to the ground below. He still bled and broke like everybody else.

Hands now illuminating and crackling with lightning around them, Alec pulled his batons out his holsters and burst his energy out, running at Malachi and screaming out in his anguish, launching himself at the larger, overpowered man and catching him off guard, knocking him back before his arms were wrestling with him. Their bodies fighting and Alec’s mind was solely on Magnus and that smile he gave him before he disappeared.

He ignored Sebastian, Ragnor and even Izzy’s voices in his ear screaming at him to calm down and think but he couldn’t. His body shot off almost fatal sparks that lashed as Malachi’s skin, breaking and burning it with impact. But this wasn’t stopping the boosted man as he grabbed Alec by the face and rammed his head down onto the ground. The back part of his mask protruded out and acted as a crash helmet with the material. An addition made after the last incident and Alec growled, his hands around the large wrist attached the hand still smothering his face.

He could barely even see from the bright light of his own body.

“Help him!”

Jace turned round from where he was frozen in place, looking at Simon stood in shelter from the aftershocks of static now dancing round the roof. “You have the strength!” The accountant yelled again and Jace clenched his fists.

“I can’t- I-” He swallowed before he looked back to where Alec was thrashing around. “I-” He took a deep breath and nodded at Simon before he ran over, the remaining thugs were on the ground in pain from the lighting where as it hit Jace and seemed to do no more than scorch the top layer of his body when it hit him. The blonde jumped up and slammed his fists down on Malachi’s spine, the larger man grunting in pain as his back caved in, dropping to the ground and releasing his hold on Alec.

Alec used the opportunity to pull away, watching now as Jace was wrestling and fist fighting with a man much larger than he was. The strength behind his movements was enough to shatter the average man’s bones Alec took the moment now to pull up all the power he could muster.

Putting his hands to his sides he began to focus his energy to the two circles of his palms. He could hear the yelling and let a shock from his body snap into the earpiece and shut it down, he needed to get Malachi down. Jace was fighting with supreme strength and courage, but beating it out of the man wouldn’t be good enough.

Malachi was too dosed up and too full of anger, Alec knew the right burst would cause his body to do just as the rest of his victims had done, he was like a balloon of muscle and blood. Alec’s lightning was the pin.

Jace smacked a punch at Malachi’s face and watched him fall, panting and feeling energised more than ever by the movements, the headaches gone and he felt finally alive. But the man wouldn’t stay down, he felt a blast of electricity hit his arm, looking down as blood dripped from his forearm and turning with wide eyes to where Alec was engulfed in his own energy, the power emanating from him was like nothing Jace ever imagined. He could see what he was getting ready to do… Almost like there was some kind of bond between them and he could read into his mind…

The fight had gone on too long because they were trying to keep Malachi alive, he knew Blue Bolt, even Warlock. They never killed, but this time… He saw his place slot in just like the missing piece of a puzzle and saw Malachi recovering on the floor, about to go for him but Jace turned and started to run away from him, towards Alec where he dodged and fought through the lashings of lightning and rumbling ground the thunder was shaking.

Reaching Alec he dug his hands into the ground at Blue Bolts feet and cupped under his boots, throwing his arms up with all the power he could, screaming out as he launched Alec high into the air almost like a shot put.

Alec braced himself then kept his energy balled up as he was thrown into the air, the force threw him into the heart of his own storm before he focused on the single point while his body began to fall back down.

Releasing out with a growled scream he unleashed a bolt of lighting so powerful he felt his the skin on his fingers burn and his body go into shock, literally. The bolt flew down and struck Malachi’s body right as the larger man was going to Jace once more. The force and strength caused the concrete to shatter around him and his body to burn, Jace threw himself at Simon to get the man down to the ground and out the way just as Malachi’s body exploded from the impact.

All the chemicals he’d prepared his body with and the modified blood he’d taken in its purest form from Jace’s body caused his body to become nothing more than a red, bloodied spray across the rooftop. Alec watched as it happened and let his body drop down without trying to stop it.

\----

Magnus felt a caress to his cheek and fluttered his eyes as he felt like he was floating, a purple aura surrounding him and he felt warmth stroking his limbs to life.

_ Not yet _ a voice carried through his subconscious and he gasped out, his hands gripping onto rocks that were around him. There were people crowding around him and paramedics already on their way down into the small crater his body had formed when it hit the ground. He looked down at his hands, arms and then his body. It should’ve been shattered, he should at least feel pain somewhere, seeing the purple glow from moments before seep out of his skin and off into the atmosphere he felt an almost deathly chill and got up to his feet, stumbling and dodging concerned hands.

People around cheered him as he climbed out, a hand even helping him the rest of the way and patting his back. He shook his head and looked up where the clouds were black, the storm on the roof made his heart ache, knowing how much energy Alec must be using. He had to get back there. Spreading his feet on the ground he held out his hands, feeling like he knew what he was doing, when really he had no clue. A force field drew up around him and he lifted his hands, gasping as it raised him from the ground, the field carrying him up until he floated, almost flew, back up the side of the building. He didn’t even feel the wind in his globe of purple energy and as he stepped foot on the roof he could see the struggle was over.

Various unspeakable matter was on the ground, staining it red, the light was starting to shine through the clouds with the rising sun. Jace was checking over Simon and Alec was nowhere to be seen. Then he felt something pull his attention upwards, gasping and moving on autopilot, much as he did when he saw Jace about to fall, running to where Alec was falling towards the roof and throwing up a field to catch him, stumbling back at the impact but bringing him down safely. Stroking over his face he ignored the surprised voices at the side of him and smiled as Alec seemed unharmed. Unconscious and unaware, but safe and alive.

“Please... _ please _ can we get off this death roof now?” Simon’s voice made a smile break out on Magnus’ face and he turned to them tentatively avoiding the blood. 

“Come on Jason” Magnus’ voice was full of emotion and teasing, but Jace didn’t question, simply smiled brightly and leant down to help lift up Alec. 

“Think they have a helicopter?” Jace looked at Magnus who simply shrugged and lifted a hand to push up Simon’s slack jaw. 

“Maybe one day...but for now we’ll take the stairs...I’m fed up of lifts” He cracked his back and the blonde laughed out loud, Simon still seemed to be in shock from both Magnus’ miracle appearance and the whole ordeal, but he followed the Warlock and Jace as they carried Blue Bolt.

\----

Alec woke abruptly as a vision shook through his body, clutching his arms around himself he spotted the thin bandages adorning them. Peeling them off to see now healed skin but slight scorch stains still burnt into fingers and hands. The room was dark, but he knew he was in his own bed. Rubbing his hands over his face he wiped off the cold sweat and took a moment to breathe in, trying to remember what happened and how he got where he was.

The last thing that came to mind was Malachi’s body exploding and falling. He placed a hand on his heart and was about to think about Magnus when the man himself crept into the room, head down in a book not seeing Alec sat up. He felt relief and gasped out as he looked not only a picture of health but as gorgeous as ever. “Magnus” He breathed out, his body suddenly needing to have him close.

Magnus dropped his book as his brown eyes widened seeing Alec awake, his lips curling into a grin before he ran at the bed, pouncing Alec and kissing all over his face. The younger man laughing and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him down and catching his lips. “You scared the crap out of me” Alec spoke between kisses.

“You’ve been out of it for a month but I scared  _ you _ ?!” Magnus protested as Alec thought hard about what had happened, had it really been that long? “You used too much of your energy…” Magnus stroked his fingers through Alec’s hair, looking over his face.

“I thought you died...twice” Alec looked back at him, challenging his concern with his own and pouting his lips. “What happened on the roof” He leant up to cup Magnus’ face, sitting up and looking into his eyes.

“I don’t know I just...didn’t die” Magnus shrugged, a flash of insecurity in his eyes and Alec wished he hadn’t been the one to cause it, instead he kissed him gently and sighed resting their foreheads together.

“Well I’m glad you didn’t” He smiled and ran his thumb under Magnus’ eye before kissing him again, he felt tingles in his body as his powers were coming to life once more from within. Having Magnus close to him and kissing him so deeply was igniting his core once more. He didn’t even realise he’d moved backwards and was now lying flat on his back until Magnus sat back, straddling his waist and panting down at him. 

“I’ve missed you” He rocked his hips down, clearly Magnus had felt the same spark and Alec felt a scratch to his skin from where glitter was escaping the older man’s palms as he ground down. “Alexander” He purred out and that was it for Alec, he flipped them round and pulled at Magnus’ clothes, ripping his shirt in the process. 

Magnus bit back a grin as he felt Alec pressing kisses down his skin, his body shivered and he pressed a hand to Alec’s head, snorting almost with laughs at how pushy he was being, but he needed to feel Alec everywhere, as soon as possible. So when a mouth enclosed over his erection before he even registered his boxers were at his knees, Magnus groaned and let it happen, he was never going to object to this beautiful man. Nor was he going to admit that he’d spent every day by his bedside while he slept like an angel.

An Angel who dropped from the parting clouds into his arms that night on the roof. The worries for his own mind and body were pushed aside as he only had concerns for Alec. The man who had his heart.

\----

Later on as they sat naked together on the sofa by the fire in Alec’s room, only a blanket over them as Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s chest hair he updated him on what he’d missed while he’d been out. They had both scratched the itch that seemed to flair when laying eyes open on each other, how they’d ended up off the bed and across the room wasn’t important.

Magnus explained how Simon had been arrested, along with the majority of the Malachi’s hierarchy. The CCTV had mysteriously been wiped without recovery, except for the footage showing Malachi’s transformation and ultimate ending, one the authorities would never release to the public.

Jace was back in work at the station, the exploding maniacs remaining were cured and back to their families, but no one knew how, of course that was thanks to Sebastian and Ragnor running the clean up operation with Jace and his altered blood as the antidote.

“You’ve been busy” Alec frowned and looked at the crackling fire, he felt content as he could feel Magnus’ heart beating with his own where they were pressed together. “Almost like I wasn’t missed” He chuckled and gasped, shying away as Magnus bit one of his nipples hard enough to cause a little discomfort, along with the fire in Alec’s groin of course.

Looking down now he blushed watching the older man lapping lightly now where he’d bitten, puppy dog eyes out in full force. He sighed and pulled Magnus closer kissing the top of his head. “I miss you even when I close my eyes” He felt whispered onto his skin and shivered at the intimacy and emotion behind it. “It’s only when I can feel you I can find peace of mind” Magnus sounded vulnerable, the full effect of being unconscious for that length of time showing just what it did to Magnus. “Is that weird?” He chuckled, trying to make it sound lighter of a situation than it was.

“It’s not weird at all” Alec shifted and sat up straight, taking Magnus with him and cupped his cheek with a smile. “When you fell off the edge...I-” Alec’s voice broke and he shook his head, resting his cheek on Magnus’ shoulder. “It all became a blur” He chuckled as Magnus sighed softly and wrapped his arms around him, simply holding him close enough for their bodies to be fully pressed together. “I don’t ever want to let you out of my sight again” He looked up and held Magnus’ face, opening his mouth to ask the question he’d asked a hundred times before.

“Don’t. Ask. Again” Magnus’ face turned pained and he pulled away, the two of them already sharing a sigh of both frustration and longing. Magnus gripped Alec’s hands and brought them to his lips, kissing them with featherlight kisses.

Alec wanted Magnus so badly he ached, his soul was incomplete without him. The vision that woke him was one of dread, one of losing his lover to darkness. It was one he had regularly and disrupted his sleep before he’d even met Magnus and realised who he was. The other part of his vision had been no doubtedly of Jace. The man surrounded in red and black, full of courage but also full of anger.

“So is Simon still behind bars?” Alec decided to change the subject from their own self inflicted angst. Magnus nodded and sighed softly. 

“They’re going to pardon him, but the paperwork takes time...Jace is working on it” Magnus smiled and kissed Alec’s knuckles again. “Come on...lets get some food in you”

\----

Alec was sat in his office, looking through plans that a construction company wanted to have pushed through and funded by his company. Ragnor had already given if the go ahead, but shown Alec regardless of whether his opinion would change anything, not unless he came up with a very good reason as to why they couldn’t rebuild the damage done to Malachi’s building and let his employees that were innocent in all this go back to work and earn a living.

Dropping the ipad to the desk he groaned and Sebastian shook his head from where he was reclining on the chair with his feet on the coffee table at the corner of the office.

“You’re thinking about him again” He chuckled. “It’s sickening” Sebastian joked.

Alec smiled, he couldn’t help it. His friend was right, he was always thinking about Magnus so the accusation was always going to be unfair and tipped against him. “I just want to fall asleep and wake up next to him...is that too much to ask?” Alec groaned as Sebastian scolded him for messing with his knuckles nervously.

“Apparently it is” 

Alec sighed and looked out the window at the building across the town where they’d fought Malachi. It as difficult and emotional, but a wake up call that they couldn’t just expect to go into a fight and win with their gifts alone. “How long until Izzy is done?”

“She’s just doing final touches on the gloves, then he’ll be out there with you in no time” Sebastian sighed and acted disinterested as the topic turned to Jace. His dislike of the blonde still deep, but not as much as it was after he’d helped Alec. 

“Good...he’s a great addition”

“Has he got a name yet?”

Alec shook his head. “Not yet...but I’m sure his boyfriend can help him think of something” 

“You know I actually like Simon” Sebastian smirked as Alec seemed visibilly thrown off guard by the comment. “He’s actually hilarious...so...let’s not insult him with lies on who he’s in a relationship with...I’m pretty sure your  _ sister _ has been asking questions...does she have a thing for nervous nerds?”

Alec’s face turned red and he growled out lowly. “Better fucking not” They looked at each other before both began to laugh and turn back to what they were previously down. Enjoying a calm while they could.

\----

“I’m home!” Magnus called out as he hooked his coat on the rack, smiling when his mother came out in her flour covered apron, pulling him in for a kiss to the cheek. 

“Hello my beautiful boy” She smiled and patted his cheek, pulling his beanie hat from his head and putting it on the rack as well. “Dinner is almost ready” She peered over his shoulder as he shut the door behind him. “No Alec tonight?” She pouted. “I haven’t seen him for a long time…”

“He was sick remember? You made me soup to take round everyday” Magnus chuckled and took off his shoes, following the smaller woman through the apartment, he was about to ask what she’d cooked when she stopped still in front of him. He had to throw a hand up to the frame and stop himself from walking into the back of her, trying not to draw attention to the glitter that stuck to the woodwork where he had.

“We have a few minutes before it’s ready” She turned and took his hand. “Come and sit with me. We need to talk” She lead him to the living room where they sat side by side, her hand still clasping his. “You know I think it’s time you spread your wings” She whispered.

Magnus swallowed and frowned, looking round to where she was staring at him, her face showing no sign of teasing or humour. “What do you mean?” His heart was racing not wanting to think what she was getting at.

“I didn’t raise a fool Magnus Bane” She rubbed the bridge of her nose. “You have yourself a wonderful partner who loves you and you don’t even live together yet…” Magnus felt bile rise in his throat and immediately felt something anger him inside.

“Did he speak to you?”

“No” She answered sternly. “He doesn’t need to…” She cupped his cheek, turning him to look in her eyes. “You love each other. It’s what people do...I’ve been selfish if I’ve made you think I need you here to look after me”

Magnus was speechless, inside he felt the butterflies in his stomach, he wanted to move in with Alec more than anything, but he’d always hesitated, the thought of leaving his mum when it had been just the two of them since the beginning had held him back. “You have my blessing to take the step before you’re as old as I am and still living in this run down old apartment”.

“Run down?” Magnus opened his mouth to ask but was interrupted.

“No I won’t move with you” She chuckled. “It’s run down but it’s mine” She smiled and stroked her thumb under his eye where tears had gathered. “I’m so proud of you...now let’s enjoy this dinner tonight...then tomorrow you can tell him you’re going to accept his proposal and move in by the weekend. Understand?”

Magnus could see the tears behind his mum’s eyes to match his own, she was just as upset and hesitant as he was, but this was what they both wanted and it was what he needed. He ached for his Alexander. 

 


	12. Souls Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for those who have read this!  
> I've had so much fun writing Blue Bolt once more!  
> I hope you enjoy this last chapter of nothing but Malec! <3

“I’m not going to tell Simon who you guys are” Jace smiled as he held a box in his arms, Sebastian was already outside prepping the car, maybe showing just a little how eager he was to get the blonde out of the house and in his own home.

“It’s your choice if you do...but he has to be trusted” Alec had his arms folded, stood on the doorstep and taking a glance at the box in the other’s hand. “Don’t let anyone see that...Izzy’s worked hard on it” He smiled as the blonde opened the lid and took another look over the red and black costume hidden within before snapping it shut again with a grin. 

“Don’t worry...I’ll take good care of it” He passed Alec where Magnus was lingering in the entrance to the living room. “So next week we start” He smiled up and Alec returned the smile, leaning to give him a loose hug before letting Jace go and watching as he got into the car and out of sight down the driveway. Alec shut the door, locking up and turning to look over Magnus curiously and smiling warmly over at him. He didn’t think it was possible to fall in love with him anymore than he already was, but every time he looked at him, he felt it just grow and grow.

“Come and sit with me” Magnus turned and walked into the living room, leaving Alec to follow. When Alec entered he saw the fire was the only light in the room, the table had two filled glasses of something looking remarkably like Champagne. “Magnus?” He smiled and walked over cautiously, taking the offered glass.

“Alexander…” Magnus took his free hand and brought him to sit down so their knees were touching. Anything to keep the closeness they knew they needed. “You know that awful question I told you to never ask again?” He blushed and kept his eyes on Alec’s lips, causing the younger man to lick them anxiously.

“Y-yes” Alec swallowed the slight pain at the memory of it, he’d honoured Magnus’ request that day and not pushed anymore even though he yearned for it to happen.

“I want you to ask it” Magnus’ voice was low and now he was looking into his eyes, Alec frowned and tried to search his eyes for any sign that he was joking. He looked then to the drink in his hand, the way the room was arranged and the tone set with the atmosphere. He felt his eyes well up just at the reality of what was happening.

“M-Magnus” Alec’s hands were shaking and Magnus soon took the glass again to place it on the table, closing his hands around Alec’s and bringing the shaking hands to his cheeks. Alec leant in and kissed him so slowly and delicately, scared he’d wake himself up from whatever this wonderful dream was that he was having. “Please move in?” Alec’s voice quivered as he asked and he clenched his eyes shut. It was such a simple request that had turned into so much more for both of them. It wasn’t about moving in, it was about their love for each other, the bond they shared. Magnus had been using his mum as an excuse for his own insecurities and been keeping Alec just far enough away for them to never fully connect their souls. At least that was how Alec felt…

“Of course I will” Magnus replied finally on Alec’s lips and kissed him again, causing Alec to whimper. Their bodies were getting closer and the way they kissed was so tender and slow. Something neither of them had experienced around each other before. Their passion had been so powerful and overbearing that they found it hard to breathe. Now it was like each touch was like they were sharing oxygen and saving each other from the suffocation that had threatened to consume them whenever they were apart. “I want to make love to you” Magnus whispered into the wet separation of their lips.

“Sebastian” Alec was blushing but concerned for their friend coming home still.

“He’s out tonight...I made sure of it” Magnus stood up and looked down where Alec was looking up at him in awe, stroking his fingers through the mess of black hair on Alec’s head and pressing the softest of kisses to his forehead. Laughing as he was suddenly grabbed by the thighs and lifted as Alec stood up. Their foreheads pressed together as Alec carried him upstairs to the master bedroom, dropping him onto the bed and breathing heavily.

Magnus kept his eyes on Alec as they began to strip out of their clothes, both of them devoured each other with their eyes. It was with shaking hands that the two of them came together on the bed, naked skin pressed together and they spent the next few minutes lying side by side, facing each other and stroking their fingers over each other, sharing sweet kisses and smiles.

“I love you” Alec smiled and found they were both blushing far more than usual. “It’s strange…how different this feels” He chuckled, rolling onto his stomach as Magnus leant up on one arm, squeezing lube onto his fingers. He was unable to keep eye contact with Alec as he stroked his fingers between his cheeks and began to press them inside. They’d done this plenty of times but this time it was different. The ending would be different and would define the strength of their relationship and life together for what Magnus hoped would be forever.

Alec writhed on the sheets as he stroked Magnus to full hardness with his hand, his lips pressing to his lovers collarbone, while his hips were moving to the probing fingers. He felt electricity between them when he hadn’t emitted even one spark and no glitter shed on the sheets around them. He was right, this was so very different to all the other times, they were both completely in control. Panting he turned to lie on his back when Magnus withdrew his fingers, shivering as he watched him slip on a condom on kneel between his now spread legs.

It seemed like time stopped as Alec brought his hand to Magnus’ neck, bringing him down to kiss him deeply, their tongues slow and hot. He then moved his free hand between them and felt out for where Magnus was hesitating, his body frozen in place but his tip pressed to Alec’s hole. Alec held his hip, trying to coax him to penetrate. “Are you sure you want this...with me?” Magnus’ question caused Alec’s heart to ache, he opened his eyes as he felt something wet hit his cheek. When he looked up, Magnus had his eyes open looking down at him, tears falling.

“Magnus Bane” Alec looked up at him, bringing both hands now to cup his cheeks. “I don’t want anyone else” He looked him straight in the eyes. “You’re my everything...without you I-” Alec gasped and bit down on his lip as Magnus pushed his head inside, Alec’s eyes fluttered almost shut as he felt the sting from the stretch but nodded his head as Magnus pushed fully inside.

Taking a moment he relaxed his inner muscles to give Magnus time to adjust, the older man was panting so heavily onto his cheek. Stroking his hand down Magnus’ back he brought his legs up to wrap around his lower back and pressed his heels to show he was ready.

“I love you so much” Magnus sobbed but not out of sadness or distress, it was the overwhelming emotion that hung over them in the room. It took another minute, then Magnus began to press his lips to Alec’s neck, going behind his ear and starting to rock his hips. There was no pushing and pulling, no hard grinding, the movements were slow and steady, Magnus pushed up onto his palms just to look between them as he slipped in and out, biting his bottom lip and groaning as he blushed. Alec was panting and losing himself to how perfect it felt to be complete like this. Having Magnus inside him was like just emphasizing how they were born for each other, their purpose in this world was to love each other and be here in this moment.

Alec wasn’t a virgin, but he felt like one all over again, Magnus was gentle and loving no matter how much he seemed to be straining with the new feelings he was experiencing.

Alec brought him back down to kiss his lips and he used his tongue to mimic the movements Magnus was doing to him, smiling as he earned a slight stutter in the rhythm, one that then brushed his bundle of nerves that caused his back to arch up from the bed with an unhinged moan.

Magnus slid his arms beneath his arched back and pressed their bodies together as he kept up the angle and the pace, kissing every part of Alec he could reach and feeling the wetness between them from where Alec was already close. He felt his body move a little quicker as if on auto just so he could try and reach that point of ecstacy with him. Being inside Alec was unlike anything he’d ever felt before, or like anything they’d done previously.

When the climax shook his body he felt Alec’s muscles clench around him as he chased after him with his own. Exhausted, Magnus flopped onto Alec’s chest and panted alongside him, hands stroked his back and shoulders and in return he tilted his head to kiss along Alec’s jaw.

“Why did we wait so long?” Alec hummed as Magnus disconnected their bodies and with shaking legs, climbed from the bed to dispose of the filled condom. Bringing back a cloth and carefully cleaning them both.

“Because I’m a fool?” Magnus answered and smiled, looking a little ashamed as he stroked his fingertips on Alec’s now soft penis. He leant and pressed a kiss to Alec’s lips. Alec felt his stomach muscles tense at the feeling of Magnus’ tentative and affectionate fingers, blushing from his chest to his cheeks as he held onto the kiss they shared. 

“If you keep doing that-” He laughed breathless as Magnus moved his hand and laughed with him, instead lying beside him where Alec pulled up the sheets. “Can you stay the night?” 

“Mmhmm….” Magnus answered closing his eyes and getting comfortable, his arm draped over Alec’s midriff. “It’ll get my mum used to the idea of me not coming home each night” Magnus thought the words he spoke would make him sad, but they didn’t. Instead he felt excitement and as he was pulled tighter to his lover he knew that Alec had felt it too.

\----

The next morning they had woken together and had sex once more, this time faster and not lacking in the passion they usually shared with each other. By the time Sebastian came home in the afternoon, Alec was sitting a little tentatively on a stool as Magnus was making something that could’ve been breakfast but was far too late in the day to be considered for it.

He looked from Alec’s bed hair that was coated in glitter, to Magnus’ state of undress, only wearing a pair of Alec’s joggers. He shook his head and turned round to leave again, deciding another night hiding at Isabelle’s was definitely on the cards. He wasn’t cruel enough to break up their domestic bliss, nor was he prepared to scar himself with how sappy the two were being. All doe-eyed and loved up. As he started the car he looked back at the house and smiled, he thought he’d be jealous of Magnus, of the attention he took, but he wasn’t. With Magnus around, it was like Alec was a perfect version of himself, he was excited more than nervous for the weekend, when he knew Magnus would be moving in permanently.

He wondered for a moment if it was worth installing a lock on Alec’s room, maybe even soundproofing his own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading!
> 
> Blue Bolt and the gang will return...
> 
>  
> 
> In 
> 
>  
> 
> Blue Bolt & The Crimson Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments = <3
> 
> ~ShadowOfMystic on Twitter~


End file.
